


Blood Stream ~Larry Stylinson AU~

by LarryShipperForLife



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bottom!Harry, Broken Heart, Drug Abuse, Drug Addict!Louis, Drug Dealer!Louis, Kidnapped!Harry, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Protective!Louis, Selfless!Harry, Sexual Assault, Sexual Content, Sort of Flower Child!Harry, bullied!harry, naive!Harry, slutty!Louis, top!Louis, uni!harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:28:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2078568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryShipperForLife/pseuds/LarryShipperForLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles are best friends. One is loved, but doesn't love. The other loves, but isn't loved. Harry loves Louis, but the feelings aren't returned.</p><p>Everyone who meets Louis falls in love with him, no way around it. His charming, beautiful personality makes it impossible not to love him. Even with his addiction to drugs and selling them, people still love him.</p><p>Harry is in uni and is bullied. Harry loves everyone, whether they hurt him or not he believes everyone is good inside. No one loves the boy who only gives out his love, well he doesn't think so at least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Your Silence Is Enough

When Harry walks into his flat from his long walk from uni, he smells the terrible smell. The smell he despises. The smell of beer, weed, and sex mixed together.

 

 

He  _hates_  when Louis does this.

 

 

"Not again." Harry sighs as he knows he'll need to look after his best friend for the rest of the night. He hangs his coat up on the coat rack and takes off his shoes, leaving him in one red and one orange sock due to getting dressed in the dark.

 

 

He goes into the bathroom and grabs a glass of water and painkillers, going into their room. The house was a one bedroom and it was big enough for the two of them.

 

 

"Lou?" Harry calls, opening the door to see a passed out Louis with some girl.

 

 

Harry shakes his head and goes over to the girl. Probably another heart Louis will break.

 

 

It isn't hard to fall in love with the blue-eyed boy.

 

 

He shakes her gently, he has had to do this too many times for his liking. She looks at him with tired eyes looking him up and down.

 

 

"Sorry to wake you up, love, but you should probably leave before he gets up. He's cranky and isn't very nice," he tells her sweetly, ignoring her eyes still trailing over his features. Most of them do for the first minute.

 

 

"But he said he loves-s me," she slurs out. Harry sighs.

 

 

How could Louis be so cruel sometimes?

 

 

"L-Louis—" Harry hands her her shirt. "He doesn't love. He may say he loves you, but he doesn't. I'm sorry." She shakes her head, getting dressed right in front of Harry who averts his eyes.

 

 

"He has to love someone, everyone loves someone." She explains, putting on her shirt.

 

 

"He doesn't. He doesn't love his family, he doesn't love his friends, he doesn't love me. Well, I guess I classify in the friend's category, though." She chuckles a bit. "Sometimes I wonder if he only keeps me around for rent," he jokes trying to lighten the mood, but she just sighs sadly. Harry knows that she knows he isn't joking. Even he could hear it in his voice.

 

 

"Give him my number, at least," she says, giving Harry a piece of paper. Harry nods because it's the least he could do for the poor girl. She pulls out a pen and grabs Harry's arm writing her number on his arm.

 

 

"But you should call me if you ever need—" She pauses. "A break from stress." She winks and Harry thinks maybe her name won't become a part of the endless list of heartbroken people Louis keeps in a hidden jar, Harry being one of them. "Or just if you need to talk."

 

 

He leads her to the door, ignoring her stare and tells her to take care because he's just the type of person to care about what happens to a person he just met. He walks back upstairs to see Louis sitting up in his bed with a confused look.

 

 

"Where did Eleanor go?" He asks, looking at Harry. Harry just stares at Louis sadly, not moving any closer.

 

 

"She left. She gave me her number if you want it." Louis shrugs.

 

 

"Maybe I'll call her for a second round," Louis says.

 

 

_Why am I friends with such a jerk?_

 

 

"Did you finally get a tattoo?" Harry shakes his head. Louis doesn't know about his swallows he has for the two of them or the 'A' he has on his shoulder for his mother. He doesn't know because he never falls for Louis' false words to try and get him in bed. Harry is still a virgin and wants to lose it to someone who loves him. He knows Louis will never love him so he won't ever have Louis in that way or more so he won't let Louis have Harry in that way.

 

 

"She gave me her number in case I ever want to talk to her about stuff that's bothering me and you're too stoned or drunk to listen," Harry says, but he doesn't snap it. Harry doesn't snap at people unless he's so far past furious. Harry talks in a quiet tone, soft and soothing. For Louis, it's almost worse because he can't yell at Harry without feeling bad.

 

 

Harry doesn't want to tell Louis it's because of half of a booty call. If there is a chance that he actually shows interest in someone Harry does everything in his power to get them together. Just for the small, sliver of a chance that Louis could find love. That's all Harry really wants.

 

 

"You never talk to me about stuff," Louis snaps harshly, glaring at Harry. Harry looks at him with a small smile, the smile Louis hates because he feels bad for doing whatever he did. Harry really doesn't know the effect he has on people, Louis especially.

 

 

Harry doesn't know he has  _any_  effect on Louis.

 

 

"Because you're always too stoned or drunk for me to tell you anything without you throwing up or passing out." Harry chuckles, looking away from Louis' glare. "Did you tell her you loved her?" Harry asks, looking up at Louis with a face you can't lie too. A face that was almost a glare, but kindness was mix with it. A face only Harry could make happen.

 

 

Louis stays silent, turning away from Harry. Harry sighs after a few minutes. He goes to his side of the bed and grabs the pillow that Eleanor was sleeping on. Louis watches him with confused eyes.

 

 

"Where are you going?" Louis asks, going to get up, but falling back when the room spins. Harry rolls his eyes—not that Louis sees—and grabs the water and painkillers on the side table, giving them to Louis. Louis takes them with no problem, then looking back at Harry, expecting an answer.

 

 

"I'm going to sleep on the couch, I'm tired and—"

 

 

"Just sleep in here with me then," Louis tells him, interrupting him to get a rise out of Harry. Harry stays calm even though he's angry with Louis.

 

 

"Not until you change the sheets and you are obviously in no condition to do that." Louis looks at him unimpressed.

 

 

"You sleep in the same bed with me even if I'm wanking and moaning your name. And then you let me cuddle with you after, what's the real problem?" Louis asks with frustration clear in his voice. Then realizes it's about him telling Eleanor he loved her. "I never said that I told her I loved her." Both he and Harry both know he's lying straight through his teeth so he doesn't know why he even tried. It's an old trick to get virgins in bed, anyone really.

 

 

 _Minus Harry_.

 

 

"Your silence is enough, Louis." Louis knows when he royally fucks up because Harry never calls him Louis.

 

 

_Never._

 

 

Harry walks out of the room with those last words, not looking back.


	2. Cuts, Blood, and Pieces of Glass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short I know, I'm really sorry.

Louis throws his ashtray at the wall while Harry ignores him and continues to clean the living room.

 

 

It's been four days since Eleanor.

 

 

Four days since Louis has gotten laid.

 

 

Four days since he's had any alcohol.

 

 

Four days since he's smoked anything other than a cigarette.

 

 

And the worst—

 

 

It’s been four days since Harry has spoken a word to Louis. Louis has had just about enough of it.

 

 

Louis runs a frustrated hand through his hair as he watches Harry go over to the spots where all the ash and glass is and begins to pick it up. And if that doesn’t make Louis feel bad enough, Harry cutting his palm on the glass does. Harry grabs a paper towel to cover it and then goes back to cleaning.

 

 

He gets a few smaller cuts before Louis finally decides to step in.

 

 

Louis takes Harry’s none injured hand and pulls him to his feet, dragging him to the bathroom. Harry doesn’t resist, he only holds his bleeding hand close to his chest and follows Louis in silence.

 

 

Louis picks Harry up and sits him down on the counter, hoping to get a squeak or squeal like usual.

 

 

But Harry stays silent, his gaze locked on the floor.

 

 

Louis sighs as he grabs the first-aid kit from under the cabinet.

 

 

“I need to see your hand Haz,” Louis says gently, seeing the faintest blush on Harry's cheeks as the boy holds out his bloody hand.

 

 

Cuts, blood, and pieces of glass. 

 

 

“God, Haz, you have glass in your hand. Didn’t you think that that’s a good sign to stop cleaning and clean it out?” Louis scolds, holding his hand palm side up and looks for the tweezers.

 

 

It takes him a few seconds before he finds the silver tool and pulls it out, looking up at Harry.

 

 

“This is going to hurt, but don’t move your hand or it will be worse,” Louis tells him, not getting an answer.

 

 

He doesn’t even a simple nod.

 

 

“Harry, please talk to me,” Louis pleads, his careful hand taking the tweezers and taking a piece of glass out of Harry’s skin. Harry whimpers in pain but doesn't move his hand.

 

 

He doesn't answer Louis either.

 

 

Louis sets the piece on the paper towel Harry had covering his wounds.

 

 

“Look, I’m sorry about what I told Eleanor okay? I know you take that shit seriously and I’m sorry I used it so carelessly,” Louis apologizes, taking another piece out. “Please stop ignoring me,” Louis begs, taking out another piece of glass. Louis looks up at Harry when he gets silence as an answer. “Harry, please.” Louis lifts Harry’s head up with his hand under his chin. When Harry’s eyes meet his there are a few tears unshed. “Harry—”

 

 

Harry moves his head away from Louis and looks back at the floor. Louis sighs and grabs a cleaning wipe, rubbing it over Harry’s cut. Harry hisses at the pain, glaring at Louis’ hand. Louis puts a disinfecting cream on before wrapping a gauze around his hand.

 

 

“Harry, please talk to me. You can't keep ignoring me!” Louis yells, making Harry flinch at the tone. Louis’ face falls.

 

 

“Thank you,” Harry whispers, looking uncomfortable.

 

 

Louis doesn’t notice.

 

 

“No problem,” Louis says, grinning like a madman. “So, do you forgive me? Will you stop ignoring me? Will you stop being mad at me?” Louis asks, leaning closer towards Harry who stays frozen in his spot on the counter.

 

 

“I was never mad at you,” Harry rasps out. “I was disappointed in you. I still am,” Harry says, pushing Louis back so he could hop off the counter. Louis traps Harry tightly between the counter and his slightly taller body.

 

 

“Do you forgive me?” Louis asks, leaning closer to Harry is calm.

 

 

“It’s going to take more than an empty apology for me to forgive you, Louis,” Harry sighs out.

 

 

“It isn’t a meaningless apology, Haz. I really am sorry,” Louis says truthfully. Only he isn't sorry he did it, he's sorry because he got caught and it made Harry ignore him.

 

 

“No, you aren’t. You aren’t because you’ll go and do it again. If you were truly sorry you wouldn’t do it again.” Harry spits out angrily, scaring Louis at his tone. Harry’s eyes soften. “I'm sorry,” Harry says, giving Louis a hug which he is more than glad to return.

 

 

“It’s okay. You don’t need to apologize,” Louis says, giving Harry’s curls a kiss. There’s a blush on Harry’s cheeks and heads towards the door without another word. Louis sighs as he cleans up the bathroom. He wraps up the glass in the paper towel and throws them out, putting away the first-aid kit and wiping off a few drops of blood that had fallen.

 

 

Once Louis’ done he walks into the living room. The glass is gone, the room is spotless, and Harry is nowhere to be seen. Louis lets out a huff and heads to their room, deciding to retire for the night. He walks into see Harry cuddled under the blankets, asleep. Louis smiles at the picture and strips himself until he’s only in his boxers.

 

 

He gets under the blanket and pulls Harry to his chest, keeping him tightly in his hold. He isn’t ever going to let him go.

 

 

******

 

 

“Get up,” the lad spits out, grabbing Harry’s curls and pulling him up, earning a groan of pain from the abused boy.

 

 

“P-Please stop,” Harry whimpers, holding onto his wrist to try and lessen the pain.

 

 

“Why would I stop? You deserve everything that’s coming to you.” Sean chuckles, punching him in the stomach. Harry groans and falls on the ground, clutching his stomach.

 

 

“Hey, leave him alone!” Harry hears someone yell.

 

 

“Why should I, Winston?” Sean asks, walking away from Harry. Harry doesn’t pay attention to the conversation, he’s only focused on the pain.

 

 

“Hey, are you okay?” A voice asks him. Harry flinches when a hand touches him. “Shh, you’re fine. I won’t hurt you.” Harry looks up from the ground to be met with crystal blue eyes.

 

 

“Hi, I’m Drake. You’re Harry right?” Harry nods, staying silent. “I’m in your astronomy class.” Drake chuckles, holding his hands out for Harry to take. Harry looks at the hands before taking them hesitantly. Drake smiles and pulls him up gently, steadying him before he lets go.

 

 

“T-Thanks.” Harry stutters, his gaze focused towards the ground instead of the gorgeous guy in front of him.

 

 

“Do you have a car?” Drake asks, lifting Harry’s head up. “Don’t hide your beautiful face from me,” Drake demands sweetly, effectively making Harry blush.

 

 

“I don't have a car,” Harry tells him and Drake just continues to smile at him.

 

 

“I can drive you home. Are you okay with that?” Harry gives him a weary look, but nods.

 

 

“Sure.

 

 

******

 

 

“Are you sure you're okay?” Drake asks him as he helps Harry up the stairs. Harry nods and smiles at him.

 

  
“Yeah, but thank you for the ride,” Harry says, the door opening not a moment later to reveal a half-dressed Louis.

 

 

“Haz what are you—who the hell is this?” Louis asks, looking Drake up and down, not bothering to be subtle about it. Drake is still smiling at Harry causing the boy to blush, turning his head away.

 

 

“Hey, what did I say about doing that?” Drake asks Harry who snaps his head up.

 

 

“Sorry,” Harry says looking in his eyes. Drake smiles at him again and turns towards Louis who wraps a tight arm around Harry's waist. Drake’s smile drops a bit.

 

 

“I'm Drake Winston, nice to meet you—”

 

 

“Louis Tomlinson,” Louis says flatly, glaring at Drake. Drake clears his throat.

 

 

“Nice to meet you, Louis.” Drake finishes, putting his eyes back on Harry. “So are you two a thing or?” Louis glares at him while Harry laughs.

 

 

“Nope, Lou here doesn’t do relationships,” Harry says hiding his sadness at the truth in that comment. Louis tightens his grip on Harry when he sees Drake’s smile turn from that to a beam.

 

 

“Oh, well, that's great, erm, not that you don’t do relationships. But I guess you like that because you could get one no problem because you’re a good looking guy, both of you are. I’m just rambling so I’m just gonna shut up.” Drake scratches the back of his neck, getting Harry to laugh and to Louis scowl.

 

 

“So anyway, I’m just gonna go. It was nice meeting, you Louis. I hope I see you around Harry.” Drake says, taking Harry out of Louis’ grasp and into a tight hug, facing Louis with a smirk. Louis feels a growl emit from his throat and pulls Harry away from Drake, holding him tightly in his grasp.

 

 

“Bye.” Harry waves to Drake who walks down the front porch. When he drives away Harry heads into the house with Louis following him.

 

 

“I don't like that guy, something about him feels—off,” Louis says as Harry rolls his eyes. He's been getting annoyed with Louis lately.

 

 

“You say that about everyone I talk to. Calm down, it’s not like ‘m gonna date him or anything. I don’t even know if we’ll become more than peers,” Harry says, flopping on the couch and watching tv.

 

 

He silently hopes that isn’t true.

 

 

“Just be careful around him alright?” Louis demands.

 

 

“Lou—”

 

 

“Alright?” Louis interrupts. Harry sighs.

 

 

“Alright.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the feedback on this story. 19 kudos and over 100 hits on the first chapter? Thank you guys ssoo much. I hope you liked this chapter even though it was short, they will get longer.


	3. Protection From A Stranger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry that this is sort of on the short side. Kind of just a filler chapter.

Harry limps through the door, agony and pain etched into his face. He throws his backpack on the couch and sighs when he smells the smell. He groans and throws his head back in anger.

 

 

_This is getting ridiculous._

 

 

He’s getting so fed up with Louis doing these stupid things. Maybe if he knew why Louis does the things he does he would understand, but Louis has been closed off since he was 15, a year after they met.

 

 

He doesn’t have a bad family. He’s met them and they are the kindest, funniest people you could meet. Louis wasn’t bullied, everyone was too afraid to mess with him, but still, everyone adored him, they still do. He got good grades, played football, he even had a girlfriend, Hannah. It broke Harry’s heart, but he hid it well enough so that Louis didn’t know.

 

 

He honestly doesn’t know how they’re still friends, Louis seems to know everything about Harry, even some things Harry doesn’t know himself at the time and when they were 14 Harry knew everything about Louis as well. If it has to do with things now, then Harry can sort of do the same thing, but from 15 to about 17 it was like he didn’t know Louis at all.

 

 

He _didn’t_ know Louis at all.

 

 

Louis was a ball of anger who snapped at everyone who touched Harry and his family. That’s probably why Harry wasn’t bullied in high school like he is now. That’s also the reason he drifted apart from his best friend Nick and his other friends when Louis became his ‘protector’ as most called him. It’s probably why he didn’t have any friends other than Louis’ friends and he was kept at a distance from them.

 

 

Louis was always beside Harry, a protective arm wrapped around him at all times. During class, in the hallway, at lunch, walking him home to his abusive foster parents. Harry wouldn’t let him know about until Louis figured it out by himself.

 

 

One day, Louis had walked in on Harry’s foster dad giving Harry his ‘punishment’ and Louis lost it. Louis went on a destructive rage. He trashed everything in their house and beat Harry’s foster dad into unconsciousness. Harry had tried to defend his foster dad, he didn’t think it was right to hurt him so badly, a little bit yes, but not that much even if he’s given Harry far worse.

 

 

Louis eventually threw Harry over his shoulder and took him to his house after packing clothes and Harry had lived with him ever since his family happy to help Harry out.

 

 

Harry shakes the thoughts out of his head and goes into their room, seeing a man today. He walks over and shakes the man, whispering for him to get up nicely.

 

 

“Oh, who are you?” The man asks, checking Harry out even if he had just woken up.

 

 

“Louis’ roommate, you need to head out before he wakes up,’ Harry says, not really in the mood to have to deal with this.

 

 

As usual, the man looks Harry up and down, but the unusual thing is he smirks at Harry. The man follows Harry out to the living room, but as Harry is about to go to the door, the man grabs his bruised wrist. The man towers over Harry, making the latter back up in fear as the man walks towards him.

 

 

“You’re really cute you know. You look so innocent.” The man pulls Harry close to his body, pressing him against the wall.

 

 

“Where’s your room?” The man asks, letting his hand trail down Harry’s body and grope his bum.

 

 

“Let me go,” Harry tells him and continues to struggle in the man’s grasp.

 

 

“Where’s your room?” The man asks again, letting his lips trail over Harry’s neck.

 

 

“L-Louis and I s-share a room. Let me go!” Harry whimpers as the man pins his arms above his head.

 

 

“Why don’t we have some fun? I can fuck you against the wall so we don't disturb the druggie.” The man snickers, letting go of Harry’s hands so one hand fully grabbing under Harry’s bum and the other pulling his thigh around his waist so he was holding Harry up against the wall. So Harry wasn’t touching the ground.

 

 

So Harry couldn’t _move_.

 

 

“Let me go!” Harry tells him, his eyes closed, trying to push him off but he wouldn’t budge. Suddenly, the man is off of his body and Harry’s on the floor. He opens his eyes to see a furious Louis beating the man into oblivion. Harry watches in horror as blood splatters everywhere, groans and pleads to stop fill the air as Louis only continues to hit the man harder.

 

 

“Stop it, Louis!” Harry yells at him, scared half to death as Louis looks up at him, rage clear in his eyes.

 

 

As soon as Louis looks up at Harry and sees the scared, no, terrified look on his face he stops his actions. His eyes soften and get up. He walks over to Harry and pulls the shaking boy in his arms, whispering sweet nothings into his ear.  

 

 

“I-Is he okay?” Louis freezes, becoming angry. After what this stranger did, was going to do to him, how could he be so worried about if he is okay? But then he remembers, it’s fucking Harry Styles he’s talking about. This guy, that Louis didn’t even care to learn his name, could have raped Harry and if Louis would have beat him—obviously he would have probably killed him instead—Harry would still be considered about him. He’s just a fucking angel.

 

 

Louis goes back to rocking Harry comfortingly, kissing his curls.

 

 

“Don’t worry about that bastard. If anything, you probably save him from being on the brink of death.” Louis says, running a hand through Harry’s curls how he knows the latter loves. Harry purrs at the contact, nuzzling his head into Louis’ neck.

 

 

Louis picks Harry up, walking him back to their bedroom and places the smaller boy on the bed.

 

 

“I’ll be right back love,” Louis says, tucking him under the blankets.

 

 

“Okay.” Harry hums, snuggling under the blanket and closing his eyes,

 

 

Louis kisses his forehead and walks out to the lounge to the man he wants to kill. And maybe he will later after Harry is taken care of. He picks the disgusting piece of shit up and drags him through the house, tossing him into the backyard. He’ll give the man a chance to escape before Louis has a chance to rip him to shreds.

 

 

Louis walks back into the house and cleans the blood off of his skin. He hit the man worse than he thought he did.

 

 

He walks back into his and Harry’s room and strips his clothes. Harry is in the same place Louis left him, his lips into a small frown, his eyebrows furrowed. He’s asleep. One thing Louis will never understand is how Harry can fall asleep so damn fast.

 

 

Louis gets in the bed, lifting the duvet up and catches a glimpse of Harry’s stomach. Bruises, old and new, cover his stomach. Louis' eyes widen in anger and shock. He lifts his shirt to see old and new bruises and cuts covering the boy’s torso. He lifts his long sleeves and sees the same on his arms. He growls in anger.

 

 

He wants to wake Harry and ask, but he knows the boy should sleep. So he just pulls Harry into his arms—careful of his bruises—and watches how Harry’s eyebrows relax and a smile overtakes the frown.

 

 

Louis smiles at the fact that he did that.

 


	4. Insurgence and Ignorance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Long time no see, eh? Sorry about that. I really want this story to be good and it isn't going as planned which sucks for me. Comment and vote. Enjoy. xx

 

Louis wakes up with Harry still asleep in his arms, holding onto him tightly like he’s afraid Louis will leave if he lets go.

 

 

Louis smiles down at the adorable boy and kisses his forehead, letting his eyes trail over his features.

 

 

Louis likes it when Harry’s asleep. It isn’t only because Harry seems so relaxed and carefree, but because he can just look at the boy without the fear of someone catching him.

 

 

He knows it's stupid, Harry's his best friend, he's allowed to look at him. He just doesn't like seeing disappointment and hurt in those green orbs when Louis fucks up, which is a lot of the time.

 

 

Yet, here Harry is, asleep and cuddling Louis tightly, tightening his grip whenever Louis moves. Even after all of Louis' mistakes.

 

 

Louis looks down at Harry's bruised stomach that is shown where his shirt is ridden up. The blue in his eyes narrow as protectiveness and hate and anger burn through his blood.

 

 

Someone hurt his Harry. His sweet innocent little Harry who should only have the best in the world, but instead has this shitty life because of Louis.

  


 

Louis doesn’t want to wake Harry up to ask him, but he needs to know who hurt him, so they can get what they deserve.

 

 

“Harry,” Louis whispers in his ear, shaking the boy lightly.

 

 

“Wha’ do you want?” Harry slurs out sleepily, his voice a deep raspy tone the makes Louis get goosebumps, cuddling more into Louis. Louis smiles and kisses his forehead, nuzzling his nose in his curls.

 

 

“I need to talk to you, but I guess that can wait for when I take you out for breakfast. Go back to sleep.” Louis feels Harry’s heartbeat start beating fast but then slows down again. He smiles at the half awake boy and holds him tighter, loving when they cuddle like the other is their lifeline. Harry doesn't like to do that anymore—only when he’s asleep or extremely upset—and Louis doesn't know why.

 

 

He hates it.

 

 

“M’kay." Harry rasps out, leaving a kiss on Louis’ bare collarbone and falls back to sleep instantly.

 

 

Louis watches Harry sleep again, his skin burning where Harry left a kiss and it bothers him. Harry’s kissed him before, places that only couples would kiss—like thighs and chests, sometimes lips, but not lately, nothing sexual—but lately he feels the burn from his lips stay on his skin.

 

 

Why?

 

 

He doesn’t hate it, he doesn’t dislike it, but he doesn’t like it. He doesn’t know how he feels about it, how he’s supposed to feel about it.

 

 

Louis lays his cheek on Harry’s curls and sighs, perfectly content with the situation, minus the bruises of course.

 

 

With one last look at Harry, he closes his eyes and falls asleep, dreaming of the days Harry told him everything and wasn't so distant.

 

 

Be he guesses he's to blame for that.

 

 

******

 

 

“Hello, beautiful.” Harry hears as he looks up from the assignment he forgot to do last night. Harry smiles politely.

 

 

“Hi, Drake,” Harry says quietly. He really wants to be left alone to finish the assignment. He has a feeling he won't be able to get it done.

 

 

So, I was wondering if you would want to work on the semester project with me?” Drake asks, biting his lip nervously. Harry thinks he’s cute when he acts shy.

 

 

“Sure. I would love too.” Drake smiles at him widely, a sparkle in his eye.

 

 

“That’s great!” He exclaims with a smile. Harry smiles back.

 

 

“When do you want to start?” Harry asks, biting his lip. Drake stares at him for a second before answering.

 

 

“Wanna come to my house after class?” Harry looks at him unsurely. He doesn’t think Louis will like that too much. But Harry smiles.

 

 

“How about my house? Louis doesn’t like me being at other guys’ houses alone,” Harry tells him, writing down an answer to a problem he didn’t understand.

 

 

Oh well.

 

 

“Why does it matter if he likes it or not?” Drake asks, his brows furrowed adorably. “It’s your life, not his.” Harry stops writing, his eyes looking down at his desk like he’s frozen.

 

 

Why does it matter if Louis likes it or not? It’s Harry’s life, not Louis’. Louis shouldn’t be making all of Harry’s decisions. At the rate Louis is going, Harry will be alone forever. He doesn’t just mean relationship wise, he means friendship and family wise too. If Harry doesn’t have any of the friends he had growing up, it’s because Louis pulled him away.

 

 

The only friend that’s his is Ed and Harry hasn’t seen him in quite some time because every time he’s about to call Ed, Louis wants to do something so he doesn’t get the chance. Every time Ed calls, Louis won’t let him go because he wants Harry to hang out with him.

 

 

He hasn’t seen Louis family—whom he considers his family—in a year because Louis always convinced him not to go.  


 

“Haz, are you okay?” Drake asks, rubbing his arm, sparks shooting up both boys’ arms. Harry looks up at him, a shocked expression and judging by Drake’s expression, he felt it too.  


 

“I-I’m fine,” Harry stutters, his mind boggling at the sparks. He’s only ever gotten that from Louis. But he just met Drake, he can't be falling for him already, they’ve never even hung out!

 

  
  
But then again, even though he’s known Louis so long, he knows Louis will never want a relationship with him and even though the thought breaks him inside, Harry needs to move on.

 

 

And maybe the boy in front of him is the person to do it with.

 

 

“You know what, let’s do it at your house.” Harry manages without stuttering. A beam lights up Drake’s face, it’s endearing.

 

 

“Great, great,” Drake says, happiness seeping through his pores. “Do you want to ride home with me?” Drake asks, grabbing Harry’s hand.

 

 

Harry looks at the big hand holding his instead of a small one he wants to hold. Harry dismisses the thoughts immediately.

 

 

“Yeah.”

 

 

******

 

 

Harry and Drake walk into Drake’s clean living room in a comfortable silence. Drake watches Harry’s every movement, like a cobra watching a mouse.

 

 

Watching its prey.

 

 

“You have a nice house, a lot bigger than mine,” Harry comments in awe, looking at the expensive furniture, polished floors, expensive electronics. “Do you live with anyone?” Harry asks. He was never good at hiding his curiosity.

 

 

“No, my boyfriend broke up with me for a girl. He moved out a year ago.” Drake sighs, giving Harry a sad smile. Harry gives him a sympathetic look.

 

 

“I'm so sorry,” Harry says, giving him a hug. Drake sniffles, smirking when Harry holds him tighter.

 

 

Harry will be his soon enough.

 

 

******

 

 

“No, the big dipper goes there,” Harry says, pointing to the center of the page. They have to create a jar that looks like it has stars in it with constellations for the first part of their project.

 

 

The second part is an essay that Harry is almost done with.

 

 

“I say we finish this some other time. It's 10 o'clock.” Drake points out, showing Harry his phone.

 

 

“Okay, I'll call Louis to pick me u—”

 

 

“I can take you, Haz.” Drake rests his hand on Harry’s, tingling running up the boy’s spine.

 

 

“O-Okay,” Harry stutters, looking away to hide his blush. Drake smirks at the adorable boy and thinks how this is going so smoothly.

 

 

Drake stands up and stretches, seeing Harry looking at his risen shirt. He smirks.

 

 

Drake holds his hand out for Harry who doesn’t hesitate to take it like before. Drake pulls him up, their faces close together. A blush on Harry’s face and a smile on Drake’s.

 

 

Harry doesn’t know who leans in, but soon their foreheads are touching, Drake’s breath is ghosting over his lips as he watches Drake’s eyes close, Harry’s following. Right as their lips brush someone’s phone starts to ring.

 

 

They jump back, both blushing as Harry realizes it’s his.

 

 

“H-Hold on.” Harry stutters, rushing out the door to answer it.

 

 

“H-Hello?” Harry answers without looking at the caller id.

 

 

_Bad idea._

 

 

“Harry Edward Styles, where the hell are you?!” Louis’ angry voice yells through the phone. Harry jumps.

 

 

“I-I—” Harry stutters nervously.

 

 

“Please, just get home, Harry.” Louis sighs, hanging up.

 

  
  
“Everything okay?” Harry jumps and spins around seeing a confused Drake. Harry lets out a breath.

 

 

“Yeah, you just scared me is all.” Harry smiles. Drake moves to get in the car, Harry following the suit.

 

 

“Well, let’s get you home then,” Drake says, pulling out of the driveway.

 

 

******

 

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow?” Drake asks as they stand outside Harry’s door.

 

 

“Yeah.” Harry breathes out, nodding his head, his curls bouncing. Drake’s eyes lower to Harry’s lips, then back to his eyes. Drake slowly leans in, his hand coming up to hold the back of Harry’s curls. Harry lets Drake guide his head, their eyes closing as their lips brush—

 

 

“Get in the house,” Louis snaps as he opens the door. Harry jumps back from Drake, looking at Louis with wide eyes.

 

 

“B-But—”

 

 

“I said get in the house, Harry,” Louis growls. Harry faces his head toward the ground hurrying inside.

 

 

“Bye—”

 

 

“Get in the fucking house, Harry!” Louis yells, slamming the door in Harry’s face. Louis glares at a smirking Drake.

 

  
“Where do I know you from?” Louis asks, walking up to Drake. Even though Drake towers over Louis, Louis stands his ground.

 

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Drake says, his voice full of fake innocence.

 

 

“Stay away from Harry or we’re going to have a problem.” Drake chuckles. Drake leans into his ear, his breath giving Louis uncomfortable shivers.

 

 

“I think Harry should be the one who chooses, don't you?” Drake leans back, walking to his car backward.

 

 

“By the way, when he’s mine I’ll make sure to keep him far away from you. Keep him away from your drugs and one night stands. I’ll keep him away from your carelessness—” Drake opens the door, leaning his arms over the door.

 

 

He smirks wider.

 

 

“I’ll just make sure to keep him away from you all together, babe.” He winks, getting in his car and driving away from the steaming Louis still standing on the porch. Louis stomps his feet as he slams the door open, slamming it shut as well.

 

 

He walks into the living room where Harry was sitting with his head down.

 

 

“Why were you with him?” Louis snarls, leaning down to trap Harry between him and the back of the couch.

 

  
  
“I-I was working on a project with him—”

 

 

“Stay away from him!” Louis yells. Harry flinches away from him.

 

 

“No,” Harry whimpers out weakly. Louis’ eyes widen.

 

 

“What did you say?” Louis asks, leaning closer to Harry’s face, their lips only centimeters apart. Harry wants nothing more than to close the distance.  


  
He starts to move in, Louis looking at him with wide eyes when he realizes what Harry was doing.

 

 

And so does Harry.

 

 

He pulls back, a blush covering his cheeks.

 

 

“I-I said n-no,” Harry squeaks out.

 

 

“You aren’t going to see him. If you want you two can work here, but you will never see him other than when I can keep an eye on him. Understand?” Harry nods weakly.

 

 

_Why can’t I just stand up to Louis?_

 

 

“Good, now let’s go to bed,” Louis chirps, picking Harry up bridal style. Harry squeals and holds on to Louis’ neck for dear life.

 

 

Louis chuckles and carries Harry up the stairs, throwing him on the bed. Louis crawls on top of him, making Harry freeze.

 

 

Louis leans in and he’s just so close to Harry, it’s making his mind boggle. A few more centimeters and their lips will be together.

  


 

Louis kisses his forehead and flops over on his side, bringing Harry in his arms.

 

 

“Night,” he whispers.

 

  
  
“Goodnight.”


	5. Disappointing Realizations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I just posted a new One Direction one-shot book! If you would send me prompts for it I would greatly appreciate it, you can find it under my works! Hope you enjoy this chapter!xx

“So, he doesn’t want you around me anymore?” Drake asks.

 

 

“Well, technically he said he doesn’t want me to be alone with you unless he can keep an eye on you,” Harry says. Drake thinks of an idea, no reason he can’t try.

 

 

“Maybe he doesn’t want you to have me.” Harry looks up from his hands with wide eyes.

 

 

“W-What? What are you talking about?” Harry asks.

 

 

_I love how oblivious this boy is._

 

 

“I guess that he didn’t tell you?” Harry glares at him.

 

 

“No, what did he say,” Harry demands an answer. Drake takes his hand, giving it a squeeze.

 

 

“He asked me if I wanted to fuck him when you weren’t home. I told him I already have my eyes on a curly haired lad. He told me he didn’t want me around you anymore,” Harry gasps.

 

 

“I don’t believe that.” Harry stares at the table. “Then again Louis will fuck anyone who walks.” Drake smirks mentally.

 

 

“I guess I’ll just have a talk with him,” Harry says coldly. He smirks soon after. “After we do our project at your house.” Drake smiles, he didn’t realize Harry was capable of doing things he wasn’t supposed too.

 

 

He wonders what else he can get him to do.

 

 

“Well, someone’s being a bit rebellious today, aren’t you?” Harry winks at him, turning around when the professor walks in.

 

 

******

 

 

“Okay, we’re going to my house,” Harry says, grabbing Drake’s wrist. Drake gives him a questioning look.

 

 

“Why?” Harry smiles.

 

 

“I have to watch my goddaughter.” Drake nods.

 

 

“Okay, are you sure you want me to come? We can work on it some other time,” Drake tells him. Harry waves him off.

 

 

“No, she’ll love you, don’t worry,” Harry promises.

 

 

“If you’re sure.” Harry beams and drags Drake to his car. They talk about random things for the whole drive.

 

 

******

 

 

“Lux, this is my friend Drake. Say hi.” The two-year-old hides in Harry’s neck, a frown on her face.

 

 

“Well, people say babies and animals are the best judges of character.” Louis laughs, taking Lux out of Harry’s arms, throwing her up a little bit. She giggles and laughs as he tickles her when he has her in his arms.

 

 

“Hawwy. Wouis, kiss!” She squeals, clapping her hands.

 

 

“Why babydoll?” Louis asks, kissing her forehead. She smiles.

 

 

“In wove,” she says, wiggling to get down. Louis sets her down. She goes over to Drake, trying to push him.

 

 

“Love, what are you doing?” Harry asks, feeling the heat leave his cheeks.

 

 

“He weaves, I don't wike 'im. Meanie.” Harry looks at her shocked while Louis smiles.

 

 

“Looks like you can’t fool her pretty boy.” Drake glares at him.

 

 

“Lux, go play with your toys okay?” She pouts but smiles when he tickles her. She runs off.

 

 

“Sorry about that, I don’t know what’s gotten into her,” Harry says.

 

 

“She calls it how it is.” Louis shrugs. Harry glares at him.

 

 

“Excuse us,” Harry says to Drake dragging Louis into the kitchen.

 

 

“I’ve had about enough of you and your shit talk about him. He’s my friend and nothing is going to change that.” Louis rolls his eyes.

 

 

“You have enough friends, you don’t need a dick like that,” Louis spits out.

 

 

“You don’t even know him!” Harry yells.

 

 

“Do you? You met him, what, a week ago? What do you really know about him?” Louis asks, reaching for a cigarette. Harry grabs it and throws it in the trash.

 

 

“You can wait five fucking minutes so I can talk to you without your mind being on drugs.” Louis chuckles.

 

 

“It’s a cigarette.” Harry snorts.

 

 

“We both know that after a cigarette you have to have more than just a cigarette. What drug are you up to now? Ecstasy? Bath salts? LSD? Or aren’t those strong enough for you?” Louis glares at him.

 

 

“You don’t know anything. Shut your mouth.” Harry sighs.

 

 

“This isn’t about your drug problem, it's about you not letting me have friends.” Louis walks up to him.

 

 

“You have friends.” Harry glares.

 

 

“And how many of them do you let me see?” Harry retorts, standing his ground. He’s never done this before.

 

 

“You can see them whenever.” Harry snorts.

 

 

“You mean as long as it’s okay with you, you mean.” Louis opens his mouth, but Harry continues. “I haven’t seen Nick in years because you thought he was bad news, every time I try to hang out with Ed you make up some shit excuses. I haven’t seen Aiden in at least a year along with my family, why? Because queen Louis Tomlinson doesn’t want me too. Because the queen always has something for me to do with him. Well, I’m not letting you control my life anymore,” Harry spits out. Louis grabs Harry’s wrist turning him around. Harry’s about to yell, but he gets cut off when he feels arms around his waist and a head in his neck.

 

 

“I’m sorry, I only want you to be okay. He’s going to hurt you, I can just tell,” Louis says, pressing kisses to Harry’s neck.

 

 

“Lou, stop.” Louis latches onto Harry’s neck, biting and sucking the skin. Harry lets a small groan escape him as he tries to pull out of Louis grasp. Louis chuckles, blowing on the bright red spot.

 

 

“Mine. You’re mine, Harry. He can’t have you,” Louis says, hugging Harry again.

 

 

“We aren’t together Louis, I’m not yours,” Harry snaps, pulling away from him. “Now, I’m going back out there with Lux and Drake, you can either join us and be nice or leave. I’m not letting you ruin mine and Drake’s friendship because you don’t want to share me.” Harry snaps, going towards the door.

 

 

“Fine, don’t expect me home anytime soon.” Louis snaps, going to get his coat.

 

 

Harry lets out a growl in frustration. He looks at the mark Louis made on his neck with the mirror hanging on their wall. Harry cannot believe Louis honestly. Since when does Louis think he owns Harry? Sure they act more like a couple than friends, but that’s all they are:

 

 

 _Friends_.

 

 

That may hurt Harry’s heart deep inside, but it’s the truth.

 

 

_Whatever._

 

 

******

 

 

“Harry, I think I’m going to head out,” Drake says, coming out of the living room door. Harry frowns at him.

 

 

“Why?” Harry asks, squeezing Drake’s hands when the taller boy grabs them.

 

 

“My mom just texted me and asked if I could watch my sister tomorrow. I haven’t seen her in a while so I said yes.” Harry looks down in disappointment.

 

 

“Why do you have to go now?” Harry mumbles and Drake almost didn’t hear him.

 

 

“We live in Doncaster.” Harry’s head snaps up.

 

 

“Louis and I used to live there.” Drake looks at Harry surprised. He knew Louis did, this must be the one Louis would never shut up about.

 

 

“Oh, did you move there or?” Harry nods.

 

 

“Yeah, when I was fourteen.” Drake nods.

 

 

_So it is him._

 

 

“Well, I moved with my dad my last couple years of high school so that’s probably why we didn’t see each other before this year,” Drake lies through his teeth. Harry nods in agreement, looking down a few seconds later.

 

 

“Stay for a few more minutes?” Harry asks, earning a smile from Drake.

 

 

“Sure.”

 

 

******

 

 

“Do you really have to go?” Drake nods. Drake brushes a curl from Harry’s face, letting his hand cup Harry’s cheek.

 

 

“I’m afraid so,” Drake says with a sad smile. “We can hang out when I’m back yeah?” Harry nods, looking into Drake’s blue eyes. They weren’t the blue eyes he wants to see, though. Harry scolds himself.

 

 

_It’s not going to happen, build a bridge and move the heck on with your life. You have an incredibly sweet, gorgeous guy in front of you! Why are you thinking about Louis! Don’t mess this up._

 

 

“Y-Yeah. I-I’d like that,” Harry stutters, his breath faltering as he watches Drake start to lean in, his eyes starting to close. Harry follows, closing his eyes. He leans in then their lips.

 

 

_Nothing._

 

 

Harry doesn’t feel anything. He moves his lips when Drake does, hoping to feel something. Nothing. When Drake pushes their bodies together.

 

 

 _Nothing_.

 

 

When he licks his way into Harry’s mouth.

 

 

_Nothing._

 

 

Absolutely nothing.

 

 

Harry pulls back when he needs to breathe, putting a fake smile on his face.

 

 

“I’ll see you soon,” Drake says, pecking his lips, heading for the door.

 

 

“Bye,” Harry says. Drake sends him a wink and a smile before he leaves.

 

 

“Hawwy sad?” Harry looks down at Lux who is pulling at the hem of his shirt. Harry shakes his head.

 

 

“No honey, just a little confused. Let’s give you a bath and I’ll read you a bedtime story okay?” Lux squeals, clapping her hands as Harry pick her up.

 

 

What’s going with him?


	6. Revelation of True Desires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filler, but a lot of things are going to be happening soon. I think this story is actually going to be on the short side.

Harry walks out of the university’s gate with a smile on his face. He passed his biology final with a 98%. He’s so happy and proud of himself.

 

 

He can’t wait to tell Drake.

 

 

“Harry!” Harry snaps his head up to see a football player running towards him. He rolls his eyes. The guy’s name is Justin, he’s a dumb jock that only got into school because he’s extremely talented at football. The man is also a gigantic fuck boy and is proud of it. Harry has no problem with any of that, but the fact that he’s friends with Sean is what pisses him off.

 

 

He refuses to talk to anyone who could be friends with a cruel jerk like that.

 

 

So Harry just continues to walk away from the lad, only for him to catch up with him in front off a convenience store.

 

 

“Hey, why did you ignore me?” Harry feels a hand grab his wrist and he spins around, glaring at the jock.

 

 

“Because you’re Sean’s friend and I want nothing to do with him or his friends,” Harry spits out, trying to pull his arm away from the lad, but the boy won’t budge.

 

 

“I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to go out.”

 

 

“How many times do I need to turn you down for you to get it through your thick skull? I don’t like you or your friends. Now, leave me alone.” Harry sneers, trying to walk away again. This isn’t the first time Harry has been harassed by the hazel-eyed lad. He’s asked him out twice a week since Harry’s freshman year.

 

 

He’s a sophomore now.

 

 

Justin pulls Harry into an alley, pulling the smaller lad into his body.

 

 

“Just go out with me, I can promise you a good time.” Harry presses his hands against Justin’s chest, trying to put some distance between them.

 

 

“I have things to do,” Harry says, looking for an escape. Being trapped between a football player and a wall isn’t an easy thing to get out of.

 

 

“Come on, let me take you out, please?” Justin wraps his hands around Harry’s waist, bringing their hips together.

 

 

“Let me go, I’m not interested,” Harry huffs, trying to push the man off of him. Justin frowns.

 

 

“Why not? Why don’t you want to go out with me? Everyone does.” Harry hates it, but it’s true. Everyone wants to go out with him, everyone except him that is.

 

 

“Well, I’m not everyone. Now stop acting like we’re in high school and let me go, I have places to go, people to see. I’m not in the mood for this today.” Justin’s fingers press into Harry’s hips tightly and Harry’s positive that there will be bruising.

 

 

“No one says no to me, I’ve been patient with you because I really do like you, but I’m not going to be patient anymore,” Justin hisses out, slamming Harry’s back to the alley wall. Harry lets out a groan in pain.

 

 

“Let me go or I swear I’ll scream,” Harry threatens, trying to push Justin away from him. The golden-haired boy smirks, his clear skin glistening in the sun.

 

 

It’s no wonder everyone wants him, he’s attractive. But Harry doesn’t want just attractive, he wants a kind person, not this dick.

 

 

“Come on, it's been a year, stop playing hard to get and just go out with me.” Harry rolls his eyes.

 

 

“I'm not playing hard to get, I really don't want to go out with a dick like you!” Harry spits out. Justin ignores him, though, letting his hands wander, Harry closes his eyes in fear. But then the hands are removed as well as his body.

 

 

“He said no.” Familiar feeling arms are wrapping around his waist and he’s pulled into a warm, familiar body that he loves.

 

 

“Fine, your loss,” Justin mumbled angrily, walking away. Harry knows he’ll be back, he always is. This guy never gives up, it sickens him honestly.

 

 

Harry lets the arms close him in a hug, keeping their bodies together. Harry looks up, and their lips are just so close that he just wants to kiss him.

 

 

“Are you okay?” Harry nods, he wasn't in any real danger he knows, but having him here just makes him feel so much better.

 

 

“Yes, thank you.” He looks in those familiar yet unfamiliar blue eyes and he just wants to kiss him.

 

  
“I'm sorry I haven't been home lately, I've been busy—”

 

 

“Being mad at me, I know,” Harry says, looking away from Louis’ eyes. Louis lifts Harry’s head, leaning in to give his lips a peck. Harry stares at him wide-eyed.

 

 

They’ve never done that before.

 

 

Yes, they’ve given each other short pecks, but this one was different. Louis kept his lips there longer than normal, pressed them together a little bit harder.

 

 

“I'm not mad at you,” Louis whispers, hitting their noses together. “I wish you would listen to me about this guy, though.” Harry put his head on Louis’ chest with a sigh.

 

 

“Let's just go home first. Please.” Louis gives his curls a kiss with a nod.

 

 

“Sure.”

 

 

******

 

 

“Why don’t you like him?” Louis tightens his arms around Harry’s waist and sighs.

 

 

“I don’t know, something about him just gives me a bad, very bad feeling.” Harry looks away and Louis feels his heart sink. “I just don’t want anything to happen to you, I never have.” Harry kisses Louis’ chest making the older lad’s heart beat faster.

 

 

What the hell?

 

 

“You don’t want me to be around anyone anymore, Lou.” Louis tightens his grip on Harry’s waist.

 

 

“I don't want you getting hurt.” Harry lets out a breath of air.

 

 

“Not everyone is going to hurt me.” Louis tilts Harry’s head up. Louis presses a kiss to Harry’s forehead.

 

 

“I don’t trust anyone Harry, I’m not letting you get hurt again.” Louis presses a kiss to Harry’s nose.

 

 

“It doesn’t matter if you don’t trust people. You can’t keep acting like I’m yours to protect.” Louis moves them around so Harry is on his lap. Louis looks deep into those green orbs and protectiveness surges through him with a new strength.

 

 

“You are mine to protect. I will protect you because you are mine to care for—” Louis sighs. Brushing a wild curl behind Harry’s ear. “You have been since we first met.” Harry plays with the collar of Louis’ neck.

 

 

“Why are you acting like this?” Harry feels Louis tense underneath him.

 

 

“L-Like what?” Harry pushes away from him, glaring at him.

 

 

“Like an overly jealous boyfriend. You don't let me get close to anyone. You act like I have to do everything you want me to do.” Harry looks down at his lap, a frown gracing his lips. “I just don't understand why you won’t let me live my life.” Louis takes a deep breath through his nose and sighs. He guesses he should tell him without actually telling him.

 

 

“Because I’ve been through things I don’t want you to have to go through. I’ll tell you in time, but—” Louis sighs, trying to push the memories into the vault he keeps hidden away. “Not right now. I just want to keep you safe. That’s all babe.” Louis kisses his lips, pressing their foreheads together before moving them so Harry could put his head on Louis’ chest.

 

 

“I love you, Harry.”

 

 

******

 

 

Harry feels a pain in his heart because he knows it’s the fake one Louis gives to everyone else.

 

******

 

 

Louis lets the smoke roll past his lips with a happy sigh, this is what he needs.

 

 

“Lou, we’ve got to go.” Louis’ eyes roll as he gets up, taking one last drag before he stretches, following Damien out the door.

 

 

“Why? I’m not in the mood to deal with these bastards today,” Louis huffs out, throwing the joint on the ground.

 

 

“I know you had a fight with your flower child boyfriend, but don’t get pissy with me. Only a few more sales and you two can move into that nice house you wanted for your little wife.” Damien spits out, backing out of the driveway. Louis rolls his eyes and rolls down the window.

 

 

He and Harry had another fight because of the prick named Drake.

 

 

“He isn’t my boyfriend, I don’t do that relationship shit.” Damien snickers.

 

 

“So all you want is to get in his pants then?” Louis opens his mouth, but Damien cuts him off. “I see how you look at him, Lou. You look at him like he’s the fucking light of your life. You try to pass it off as lust, but I’m not stupid—”

 

 

“Well—”

 

 

“I’m talking here,” Damien snaps, taking a sharp turn. “Why the hell can’t you just admit your feelings is something I’ll never understand about your friend. I understand that the prick hurts you, but Harry isn’t capable of the shit and you know it. The sooner you admit it, the sooner everything will work out between you two.” Damien parks in an alley, getting into the glove compartment. “Because he looks at you like a god who can make him happy even if the whole world causes him pain.” He pulls out his gun, taking the safety off and cocking it, making sure that it’s ready to fire. Louis sighs and does the same, hiding it under his hoodie.

 

 

“Let’s just get this over with,” Louis grumbles as he opens his door and climbs out. Damien watches Louis with disappointment in his eyes but he climbs after him, walking up beside the older lad.

 

 

They hear footsteps coming down the alleyway, Louis’ eyes widen.

 

 

It can’t be the same guy, it can’t. There’s no way that’s this is the same guy he saw all over Harry the other day.

 

 

But it is.

 

 

Louis remembers Harry always complaining about how he thinks he can get anyone and anything he wants. He wants Harry. Now he doesn't only have to worry about this dumb Drake guy, now he has to worry about this asshole.

 

 

“You’re Justin right?” The guy nods, stopping a few feet in front of the pair. “Where’s the money?” Louis can barely contain his anger as Justin pulls out a large stack of cash. This is a guy he wants to protect Harry from, drug addict assholes. And yeah, call him a hypocrite, but he would never hurt Harry.

 

 

Well, not on purpose at least. Louis does have a track record of fucking things up.

 

 

“Where’s the stuff?” Damien laughs.

 

 

“Give us the money then we’ll give you your drugs.” Justin rolls his eyes and throws the stack to Louis. Louis catches it and starts counting.

 

 

“100 pounds short.” Justin gives him a surprised look.

 

 

“No, there are 800 pounds there, I triple checked.” Louis laughs.

 

 

“I guess you didn't tell him about the new price changes.” Damien shrugs.

 

 

“I did, but he was probably too high to listen.” Damien turns to Justin.

 

 

“I suggest you give us 100 more pounds or you're out of luck.”  Justin sighs and reaches into his pocket and grabs his wallet, pulling out more money. He counts it and hands it over to them. Louis recounts and nods, giving Damien the okay.

 

 

“Here you go, it’s been a pleasure doing business with you,” Damien says as he throws him the baggy.

 

 

Justin catches it and shoves it in his pocket.

 

 

“Oh, by the way,” Justin says as Louis turns away, “just so you know, that cute little flower boy you ‘protected’ from me really has one hell of an ass, can't even imagine how tight he's going to be when I fuck him. Only after Drake takes his virginity and shares his with the entire football team.” Louis turns around with anger, drawing his gun, but Justin is gone before Louis can kill him.

 

 

“What the hell was that?” Louis moves back towards the car.

 

 

“I don't know, but someone is going to fucking die soon.”


	7. The Angel Eclipses the Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've had this done since August and I thought I updated, but I didn't and I've been stressing about writing chapter 8 when I hadn't even posted chapter 7, grr. But I hope you enjoy.xx

“Why won’t you listen to me?” Louis pulls the book from Harry’s hands, earning a glare from the younger boy.

 

 

“Because it’s not true! Drake isn’t like that!” Harry yells at him, reaching to get his book. Louis keeps it out of his reach, grabbing Harry’s hand.

 

 

“He’s bad news, Harry! Why would I lie about something like this?” Louis asks, why can’t Harry ever believe him?

 

 

Louis told him about what happened during the deal, but Harry isn’t listening.

 

 

As usual.

 

 

“You do whatever the hell you can to keep me away from other people. It’s a surprise you let me go to fucking uni!” Harry yells at him, pushing him away from him.

 

 

“Harry, please, just listen to me for once! Go fucking take him to Ed’s place and he’ll agree with me, I guarantee it! He isn’t good for you! He’s only going to hurt you!” Louis yells right back. Harry looks at him.

 

 

“You’d let me take him to Ed’s house?” Louis nods.

 

 

“I’d let you take him to anybody’s house. Go to Ed’s by yourself, go make friends, just not with him!” Louis begs. Harry looks at him with confusion in his eyes.

 

 

“You really don’t want me to see him that much?” Louis nods, walking over to Harry.  He takes one of Harry’s hands and puts the other on Harry’s cheek. Harry’s lips look so soft, so pink. Louis doesn’t think he’s ever wanted to kiss someone so much before.

 

 

Well other than _him_.

 

 

And that scares him shitless.

 

 

“Please Harry, he—” Louis takes a breath. “He scares me, Harry.” Harry’s eyes widen in complete shock and Louis doesn’t blame him.

 

 

Louis doesn’t get scared. He’s always the brave one. He deals drugs, carries a gun on him at all times, isn’t afraid to stand up to anyone.

 

 

But he’s scared of Drake.

 

 

“Why?” Harry asks softly, squeezing the hand that Louis is holding. Louis looks away.

 

 

“I-I don’t know. He just reminds me of someone that I—” Louis stops himself, he refuses to remember those brown eyes. He looks into Harry’s soft green ones, the ones that always make him feel okay. “Just please, I don’t want you around him,” Louis squeaks out softly, pulling Harry into a tight hug. Harry hears a sniffle and he hugs Louis tightly, pressing a kiss to his neck.

 

 

“Okay. I have to finish the project with him, but after that, I won’t talk to him again. Okay?” Louis lets out a relieved breath.

 

 

“Thank you, Harry.”

 

 

******

 

 

“You should head up to see Ed and Niall this weekend,” Louis says as he braids Harry’s hair. Harry looks at him in the mirror.

 

 

“Really?” Louis smiles and ties the braid with a ponytail.

 

 

“Yeah, I know you’ve been wanting to see him lately, I thought why not?” Harry spins around and hugs Louis.

 

 

“Thank you!” Louis smiles and hugs him back softly, breathing in his scent. Strawberries and mint.

 

 

“Maybe you can invite them to stay here for a week. We can all hang out.” Harry pulls back with shimmering green eyes that Louis loves to see.

 

 

“Thank you,” Harry says softly, hesitantly leaning in to give Louis a soft kiss on the cheek. When he pulls back there’s a blush on both boys’ cheeks as he gets up and goes into the living room to call Ed.

 

 

Louis touches his cheek softly, the tingle of Harry’s kiss still lingering. He shakes his head, Harry is like a brother to him, his kisses shouldn’t make him feel all tingly inside. But they do, and Harry always makes him feel the tingles.

 

 

Louis sighs as he climbs on the bed, scratching at his thigh.

 

 

He can still feel it, the needle inking his skin. He may have scratched it away but he still feels it there. He still feels his eyes on him, drinking in his scared, shaking figure.

  
  


 

Louis wipes his eyes when he realizes he’s crying. He remembers the harsh words, horrible beatings he used to give Louis. He swore that day when he left that he would never fall in love again. He doesn’t know if he can stop himself from doing that if Harry continues to be the sweet flower child he is.

 

 

Even if Harry isn’t capable of causing people pain, Louis can’t fall for him. He simply doesn’t want to hurt Harry because, in the end, he knows he will.

 

 

******

 

 

“Text me when you get there,” Louis says through the phone as he hears Harry throwing away his food.

 

 

“I will.” Louis smiles as he hears a soft ‘sorry’ mumbled through Harry’s mouth. Clumsy oaf probably ran into someone.

 

 

“Okay, have a good time, love you,” Louis says, smiling when he hears Harry say it back. He hangs up and looks around, what is he supposed to do now? Then there’s a knock on the door. Louis groans as he walks to the front door, opening it without looking to see who it was.

 

 

“Hello—why are you here?” Louis spits out, glaring at Drake.

 

 

“I came to see Harry, but I guess he isn’t here since you opened the door.” Drake smirks, looking at Louis’ bare chest. Louis shifts uncomfortably.

 

 

“My eyes are up here, and no. Harry isn’t here and won’t be for the weekend so why don’t you just fucking leave and not come back. Ever.” Louis spits out, going to shut the door, but Drake’s foot stops it from closing.

 

 

“But baby boy,” Louis freezes, how didn’t he know sooner? “I want to spend some time with you.” Louis backs up him in fear, watching as he shuts the door.

 

 

“Don’t come to any closer Arron, stay away from me,” Louis yells, his eyes starting to water. It’s him.

 

 

“It’s about time you recognize me.” Louis glares at him. Aaron walks towards him, Louis backing away.  

 

 

“Sorry, it’s hard to recognize you when you aren’t beating the shit out of me. What’s up with the new look? Decide not to look like a fucking hobo and cut your greasy hair, shave the disgusting beard, and blue contacts, really?” Louis needs to shut his mouth. Aaron shrugs.

 

 

“I heard my new little cupcake liked blue eyes, and I want to look good for him when I take his virginity. Sorry, I didn’t do the same for you, but I didn’t expect to do it that night or I would have cleaned up a little bit more. But it’s okay, right? You liked my scruff in between your legs, scratching up your thighs. Bet you’d still love it.” Louis holds back his tears. He reaches behind him and grabs his gun, aiming it at Aaron’s head.

 

 

“Get the hell out of my house or I will shoot you,” Louis growls out. Aaron shrugs.

 

 

“Do you still have the tattoo baby? My little baby boy. So good for me when you were younger, now you’re aiming a gun at my head.” Louis shoots a bullet at Aaron’s feet, barely missing.

 

 

“Get the fuck out of here!” Louis screams.

 

 

“Fine, but you aren’t gonna stop me from taking him away from you.” Aaron laughs, sending Louis a wink before he heads towards the door, stopping in the doorway. “He’s so fucking perfect. I know he’ll do much better than you ever did.” Aaron hums, an evil and lustful glint in his eye. “Oh, him struggling and begging me to stop when we’ll both know he loves it, you did, and he’s so eager to please.” Aaron bites his lip. “But don’t worry, while he’s gone I might just play with you, so you don’t feel left out.” Louis pulls the trigger, firing it with tears clouding his vision. He falls to the floor when he hears the door shut, sobbing his heart out. He scratches his thigh, trying to scratch the tattoo off.

 

 

It’s already gone, but he still feels the pain.

  
  



	8. The Serpent Sheds Its Mask

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, I love you guys, so much support and I can't thank you enough, I'm going to try to update chapter 9 tomorrow because it's been so long. I love everyone who has read any of my stories and have supported me, thank you. Now enjoy. Xxx

 

“Let's go to Nando’s.” Harry hears as soon as he walks into Ed’s flat.

 

 

“Niall, I doubt Harry is going to want to go out to eat as soon as he gets here—”

 

 

“Actually, I'm quite hungry, I could go for some Nando’s.” Ed and Niall look over towards the door and grin when they see Harry. Niall runs over and tackles Harry in a hug and Ed gives him a hug once he pried Niall off of him.

 

 

“See! This is why I like him more than you!” Niall teases while Ed just rolls his eyes.

 

 

“Fine, let’s go to Nando’s then.” Niall cheers and presses a kiss to Harry’s cheek as he skips happily to the car without waiting for either lad.

 

 

“God, why does he love Nando’s so much?” Ed asks out loud, grabbing his keys and jacket while Harry puts his bag down on the couch for him to put away later.

 

 

“I don’t know, maybe there’s a hot waitress he’s obsessed with and he hasn’t opened his big mouth up about it yet,” Harry teases, walking out the door with Ed by his side.

 

 

“Not possible, you know he can’t keep his mouth shut about anything, especially not a girl,” Harry nods in agreement, opening the passenger’s seat while Ed takes the driver’s.

 

 

“So Harry, made any new friends? Wait, maybe I should ask if Tomlinson has let you make any new friends.” Niall snickers earning a glare from Harry as Ed starts up the car.

 

 

“Well, I did meet this one guy—”

 

 

“Are you guys dating?” Niall cuts in, leaning up to rest his chin on Harry’s seat.

 

 

“No, Louis doesn’t want me around him—”

 

 

“Surprise, surprise,” Ed mumbles.

 

 

“But he said that he’d let me be friends with whoever I wanted as long as I stayed away from him.” Niall and Ed’s face twist up in confusion.

 

 

“Really? He’d let you?” Ed scoffs, he's always hated how Harry thinks it's normal for a friend to control who he hangs out with. Harry nods, twiddling his thumbs.

 

 

“He hates him, he even—” Harry trails off, wondering if he should tell the two. “Promise this stays between us?” The boys both nod. “He’s scared of him.” Ed nearly slams on the breaks while Niall chokes.

 

 

“But he’s literally the most fearless guy in the fucking world,” Niall yells.

 

 

“He is not. At least not anymore,” Harry mutters, looking out the window. The rest of the car ride is silent, Ed pulling into the parking lot a few minutes later.

 

 

Harry spots a car that looks oddly familiar. He looks around for someone familiar, but he only sees strange faces.

 

 

“Haz, are you coming?” Harry looks over at Niall, nodding before he gets out. The trio walks into the restaurant, sitting down.

 

 

******

 

 

“Where’s the flower child?” Liam asks as he and Zayn walk through Louis’ front door, smiling at him. Louis doesn’t return the smile or even look at him. He walks over to the table, grabbing his gun.

 

 

“That fucking asshole. He came over here.” Louis mutters angrily, pacing as his two friends look at him with worry written all over their face.

 

 

“Who?” Zayn asks, walking over to Louis and putting an arm on his shoulder. Louis looks up at them with angry tears in his eyes.

 

 

“Aaron, that fucking psycho. He’s back.” The boys’ eyes widen and Zayn pulls the gun away from him.

 

 

“Lou, calm down—”

 

 

“No!” Louis screams at him, gripping his hair tightly. “I thought he was gone! I thought I was finally free, but I’m not and now he’s after Harry! What the hell am I going to do?” Louis falls into his friend’s arms, a shaking mess.

 

 

“We’ll figure a way to get him away from you both,” Liam soothes, rubbing his hand up and down Louis’ back as Zayn hugs him from behind, enclosing their scared friend in their arms.

 

 

“I can’t let that happen to him. Not to him, he doesn’t deserve it.”

 

 

“Tell us what happened."

 

 

******

 

 

“Hey, do you want? I'm gonna order for us,” Niall tells them, leaning on the table.

 

 

“Get me whatever looks good,” Harry tells him, Ed replying with the same answer.

 

 

“You guys are so helpful.” Niall rolls his eyes and heads up to the counter. Harry follows Niall with his eyes, tensing when he sees him. He can't believe he followed him.

 

 

Harry shifts uncomfortably in his seat as he sees Drake ordering his food.

 

 

“Why the hell is he here?” Harry mumbles, trying to hide his face. Ed gives him a concerned look and trails his eyes to where Harry’s were focused.

 

 

“What’s wrong?” Harry gives him a wary look, trying to hide as much as possible, but it doesn’t work.

 

 

“Hazza, I didn't know you were going to be back home this weekend.” Drake smiles and walks over carrying his food, sitting down beside Harry. Harry gives him a fake smile, looking over at Ed.

 

 

Niall walks over to the table, his eyebrows shooting up questioningly.

 

 

“Hey H, who’s your friend that’s sitting in my seat.” Obviously, Niall could sense that Harry’s uncomfortable because he’s never rude to new people.

 

 

“T-This is—”

 

 

“Harry’s boyfriend, nice to meet you.” Niall gives him a look of disbelief, sitting beside Ed as Drake puts out his hand for them to shake. Drake wraps an arm around Harry’s waist, gripping the top of his thigh with his hand. Harry tenses a little bit, but Drake doesn’t notice—or he just doesn’t care—smiling at them happily.

 

 

“Funny, Harry didn’t mention a new boyfriend. He did mention some guy who wouldn’t leave him alone—ow!” Niall rubs his shin, Harry just kicked him. Niall glares at Harry who smiles at him, his eyes pleading for him to shut up the fuck up.

 

“Well, I’ll make sure this guy leaves my little cupcake alone.” Drake rests his face on the side of Harry’s, pressing a kiss to his cheek lovingly. Harry has to stop himself from flinching away. Ed has to hide his glare.

 

 

“So, do you have a name?” Ed snaps out, not bothering to hide his distaste for the man holding his best friend. Drake sends him the same.

 

 

“Drake and you ginger?” Drake’s grip tightens on Harry, his hand moving up his thigh a tiny bit.

 

 

“Ed and this is Niall.” Niall nods at him curtly, shoveling food into his mouth to stop himself from saying something he knows he’ll regret.

 

 

“Nice to meet you guys.” Drake smiles smugly, his tone hinting at his sarcasm.

 

 

“Wish we could say the same about you.” Harry hears Niall whisper, looking over at Drake who didn’t hear—or, again, is pretending not to—while he continues to smile.

 

 

“So, how long have you three been friends?” Drake asks, pushing Harry’s body into his so Harry was leaning on him. Harry lets him, he doesn’t want to know what he would do if he didn’t.

 

 

“We’ve been friends since grade school, us and Louis. Those two have always been so close. Louis and Harry, Harry and Louis. _HarryandLouis_ , their names sound perfect together no matter what way you put it.” Ed smirks as he sees Drake’s eyes darken as he continues. “It’s so strange how they haven’t dated yet. Maybe once Harry gets sick of you being an asshole, he and Louis will be together.” Ed smiles at him sweetly, his eyes burning with anger.

 

 

“Awh, too bad that I’m not letting this one go without a fight.” Everyone at the table heard the threat.

 

 

“Well, when it comes down to it, Harry has us to help him out,” Niall sneers, throwing his napkin on the table and crossing his arms. Harry doesn’t know what to do, hell, he doesn’t even know if he can do something about the situation.

 

 

“Well, aren’t you three a cute trio. Weed smoking ginger, a hungry and drunk little blonde leprechaun, and _my_ cute little innocent cupcake.” Drake narrows his eyes when he emphasizes that Harry was his. Harry looks at Drake with wide eyes, trying to remove himself from his grasp.

 

 

“Wow, Harry, I didn’t know you went for guys who were huge assholes,” Niall snaps out, Harry can tell that he’s done with this guy’s shit.

 

 

“Harry, I don’t think the pathetic little things you call friends like me that much.” Drake leans into Harry’s ear, biting him harshly before pulling away, whispering. “Maybe you should come over and meet my friends, I know they’ll like you.” Harry pushes him away gently, looking over at Ed, pleading for him to get Drake to stop.

 

 

“You need to leave,” Ed says as he watches Harry struggling to get out of Drake’s grasp.

 

 

“Fine, fine, another time then, but I’ll see you later my little cupcake.” Drake presses a harsh kiss to Harry’s lips, shoving his tongue down the tensed boy’s throat.

 

 

Drake pulls away with a smirk, groping Harry’s bum before he gets up with his food, going to a table with Justin. Harry’s eyes widen.

 

 

What Louis said must be true.

 

 

“W-We need to leave.” Harry rushes out, gathering his untouched food and tossing it in a take-out bag. Ed and Niall follow him without a word.

 

 

******

 

 

“Louis, we’ll figure something out, I promise,” Liam tells him, rubbing his arm comfortingly.

 

 

“Look, let’s wait for Harry to get home and we’ll all figure out what to do when he’s here,” Zayn promises him, handing Louis a cup of tea. Louis takes it with a thankful smile, taking a sip before sighing. It doesn’t taste anything like Harry’s tea, he always made the best tea and he knew exactly how Louis would like it when Louis wouldn’t himself.

 

 

“What’s wrong?” Zayn asks while Louis sighs.

 

 

“It doesn’t taste like Harry’s tea,” Louis states softly, clutching Harry’s sweatshirt in his hands. He put it on a while ago, wanting to have the familiar smell of his best friend. “I can’t let that happen to him, he’s been through enough. He can’t have something like this happen to.” Zayn sits in front of him on the floor.

 

 

“What’s changed between you two?” Louis gives him a confused look.

 

 

“What do you mean?” Zayn rolls his eyes.

 

 

“You’re wearing his sweater, saying that the tea isn’t the same when Harry and I make it the same way, having an actual reason for wanting him to stay away from someone. What’s changed.” Louis plays with the sleeves as he shrugs.

 

 

“I-I don’t know,” he says softly.

 

 

“Do you have feelings for him?” Liam asks, placing a hand on his knee.

 

 

“No?” Louis says, not sure that was the right answer.

 

 

“You don’t sound too sure.” Liam points out. Louis sighs.

 

 

“Because I’m not.”

 

 

******

 

 

“Where the hell did you find that jerk at?” Harry looks up from his tea, wrapping the blanket tightly around himself.

 

 

“He helped get this jerk away from me.” Harry looks at his phone, waiting for Louis to call him.

 

 

“Well, and I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I agree with Louis. I don’t like that guy,” Ed says, pacing.

 

 

“Well, he’s never been like that before—”

 

 

“Does it matter? I don’t understand why you would defend that pervert after he treated you like some rag doll.” Harry sighs.

 

 

“I’m not defending him, I’m just saying that he’s never been like that before,” Harry tells him, his phone lighting up with Louis’ name. “I have to take this, I’ll be back.”

 

 

Harry walks away as both boys sigh, walking outside.

 

 

“Hello?” Harry hears Louis breathing heavily.

 

 

“Hey, whatcha you doin?” Harry giggles at Louis’ idiotic sentence and smiles, frowning when he remembers why he needs to talk to Louis in the first place.

 

 

“Nothing, but—” Harry looks around, making sure no one would hear although he isn’t sure why he’s so paranoid. “I-I saw Drake at Nando’s today, I think he followed me up here.” There’s an eery silence on the other end of the phone until Louis speaks.

 

 

“I’ll be there soon, don’t leave Ed’s house until I’m there.”

 


	9. Sacrifice of the Innocent Lamb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here is chapter 9. 
> 
> I honestly don't have any words for this chapter. This isn't how this story was supposed to go but honestly, it's turned out better, but this chapter honestly has left me speechless. I don't even know how to describe it because I know what's going to happen and you will all probably hate me for a while. But enjoy.xx

“Louis, you need to calm down.” Louis tightens his grip on the steering while and continues to speed down the highway.

 

 

“No, I need to get to Harry before the bastard hurts him,” Louis snaps out as he passes a car. Liam rolls his eyes, gripping the dashboard when Louis jerks into another lane.

 

 

“You can’t help him if we’re dead now can you?” Sometimes Louis wishes he was. Wishes that Aaron would have killed him when he was finished with him. Wishes Aaron would have never met Harry. If Louis was gone nothing would have connected the two, it’s his fault.

 

 

But then he thinks about how Harry may have been the one it happened too. If Louis wasn’t here, it may have happened to his _Hazza_ and that makes his heart drop. Maybe this has all happened for a reason, even if he doesn’t know yet. Maybe he suffered the pain so Harry wouldn’t have too. Maybe he’s supposed to save Harry from experiencing worse.

 

 

And if he had never met Harry, he wouldn’t have saved him from his foster father, he would probably be getting a beating or maybe dead.

 

 

Louis lets his foot off the brake gently, slowing down to 75 mph.

 

 

“I can’t deal with this, I need him to be okay,” Louis whispers, a tear falling for his friend. Louis relaxes when Zayn places a comforting hand on his shoulder.

 

 

“Everything will be okay.” Louis sighs as he turns to get off the highway. Only a few more minutes.

 

 

“I sure as hell hope so.” Liam hands him a bottle of water when they stop at a stoplight.

 

 

“See, we’re almost there.” Louis nods his head slightly as he starts to drive, looking at the street names.

 

 

“You do realize you're going to have to tell him, right?” Louis runs a hand through his hair as he nods, turning onto Ed’s street.

 

 

“Yeah, I know.” Louis hands the water back to Liam. He rests his hand on his left hand, driving with the right.

 

 

“Are you ready to tell him?” Louis lets out a sigh as he pulls into Ed’s driveway. He sees Harry on the steps, smiling when he and Louis make eye contact.

 

 

“I have to be. For him.” Louis parks the car and gets out, running to Harry and picking the smaller lad up in his arms. Harry wraps his arms around Louis’ neck, hugging him tightly, Louis holding him just as tight.

 

 

“I've missed you.” Louis smiles at those words.

 

 

“I've missed you more than you can imagine.”

 

 

“I'm so scared,” Harry mumbles into his shoulder. Louis nods and presses a kiss to Harry’s neck.

 

 

“I know,” Louis presses a soft kiss to Harry’s neck and sighs, picking the smaller lad off of the ground. Harry lets out a squeak and wraps his legs around Louis’ waist, letting him carry him inside with the two other boys in toll.

 

 

Ed and Niall are sat on the couch when they enter, having a debate.

 

 

“Look, all I’m saying is, Duff would beat Lohan in a fight.” Ed rolls his eyes.

 

 

“Duff can’t take a punch.” Louis sits Harry down but grabs his hand. His heart starts to beat faster as Harry sends him a toothy, dimpled grin.

 

 

“Sorry, gotta go with Eddy boy on this one,” Harry teases as he and Louis sit down, Louis basically pulling Harry into his lap.

 

 

“Hey Louis,” Niall greets happily, sending him a wave. Ed gives him the same, only not as happy.

 

 

“Who are your friends?” Niall asks politely, but he honestly doesn't care. They’re Louis’ friends, they can’t be good news.

 

 

“Raven is Zayn and puppy is Liam,” Louis says with a smile, gesturing at the two boys.

 

 

“Nice to meet you guys, and I don’t look like a puppy,” Liam glares playfully but turns his head back to Niall. “And you are?” Harry takes over the introductions now.

 

 

“The Irish leprechaun is Niall and the walking canvas is Ed.” Harry smiles sweetly at the two boys he’s come to think of as brothers.

 

 

“Well, now that that’s out of the way, we need to get to business.” Harry leans his head on Louis’ shoulder, the older boy cuddling him under his arm.

 

 

“So what happened?” Harry starts to explain with Niall and Ed adding in their own little choice words from time to time.

 

 

Or every other word.

 

 

Harry feels Louis tense as he continues to talk, but he rubs his knee to calm him down.

 

 

“Well, I’m going to kill him,” Liam says as he stands up.

 

 

“Not unless we have to Liam,” Louis says softly as he pets Harry’s head. “But I do need to talk to Harry alone for a few minutes. Is that okay with you guys?” Ed nods at him hesitantly, Louis has changed, he doesn’t know what has made him change, but the change is clear.

 

 

Very clear.

 

 

“Yeah, I’ll show the other two around.” They all leave the room. Louis doesn’t say anything for a while, only holding Harry tightly. He can’t imagine letting Drake hurt him, he can’t believe they actually met.

 

 

“I'm so sorry Harry, this is all my fault,” Louis whispers quietly, so quiet that if Harry’s ear wasn’t right next to his mouth he wouldn’t have heard him.

 

 

 

“Don’t say that Lou, just tell me what’s going on. I’m so scared and confused. He was so nice to me, but he just treated me like I was his property.” Harry cuddles further into Louis’ neck, closing his eyes.

 

 

“It is my fault. If I wouldn’t have gotten involved with him we wouldn’t be here in the first place.” Louis presses a kiss to his forehead as he sighs.

 

 

“It was a year after we met. Remember how I could never hang out because of my family?” Harry nods. “Well, that was a lie. I was with this guy. He was a senior at our school and he was attractive. Do you remember Aaron Adams?” Harry’s eyes widen in realization as he nods. “Well, it was him. He started talking to me at football practice since I played on the varsity team even as a freshman, he treated me like I was so fucking important. Man, was I stupid.” Louis chuckles angrily, calming down when Harry plays with his shirt collar. “Long story short he asked me out and that's why I became distant. He didn't want me to be around any other guy, especially you. I never stopped talking about you, H, I guess looking back on it, I think I had a little crush on you.” Louis smiles when he feels Harry’s heartbeat speed up. “He didn’t like that and always tried to get me away from you, even if he didn’t actually know who you were.” Louis sighs.

 

 

“Louis—”

 

 

“It was a year after we started dating that it happened. He said he wanted to give me something so I went to his house. By now he was graduated and moved out. He tried to get me to have sex with him but I wouldn’t.” Louis takes a deep breath.

 

 

“Lou—”

 

 

“He raped me. He kept me at his house for an entire weekend while my parents thought I was at a friend’s house. He-He used me, let his friends take turns with me—” A tear falls from Louis’ face, Harry wiping it away as one of his own falls. “He gave me a tattoo on my hip, I had a panic attack one day and completely scratched the entire thing off. My parents were so scared, they thought I was insane, but I was okay after that I guess.” Louis holds Harry against his chest. “That’s why I’m so focused on protecting you, I can’t let that happen.” Harry presses a kiss to his cheek, trying to comfort him.

 

 

“I never really wanted to have sex with all those people—I just needed to feel like I was in control. After something like that,” Louis chokes up, wiping a tear. “I just wanted to feel like I could control everything and not feel so weak and powerless.” Harry sits up on Louis’ lap.

 

 

“He wants to do that to me, doesn’t he?” Louis nods, rubbing his hip with the pads of his thumb.

 

 

“I don't think he’ll let you go, though. You're something special that neither he nor I want to give up if we get it. Harry, I have you in my life and I don’t want him to hurt you. He’s so fucking sneaky and deceiving and evil. Somehow he knew you liked blue eyes and wore contacts to make you like him more. He didn’t do that shit for me. I like green eyes, but he kept his ugly brown ones. He changed his entire appearance to make you like him. He didn’t do that for me.” Harry whimpers and hugs Louis, hiding his face in his neck.

 

 

“But why? I’m not any different from anyone else.” Louis tightens his grip on Harry, kissing his curls.

 

 

“You’re so much more than everyone else. That’s why you’re so special. That’s why I’m going to protect you.” Louis promises, a tear falling from his eye.

 

 

******

 

 

Harry wakes up in the guest room bed he’s sharing with Louis when he hears his phone going off. He answers it to stop the ringing, leaving the room.

 

 

“Hello?” Harry answers with a yawn, he grabs Louis’ coat and puts it on.

 

 

“Did I wake you up, Princess?” Harry freezes as he hears Aaron’s voice. He goes to the back patio, gripping the phone tightly.

 

 

“Fuck off, you’re a fucking monster! How the hell could you do that to Louis, Aaron?” There’s an amused chuckle on the other end of the line making Harry flinch.

 

 

“So my baby boy finally told you, Kitten?” Harry's face twists in disgust.

 

 

“Don’t call him that, it’s Louis to you, fucking idiot.” Harry spits out.

 

 

“I’ve never heard you swear so much, now that I think about it, I don’t think I’ve ever heard you swear. Did I make my little cupcake mad? You look like an angry puppy right now.” Harry’s eyes widen as he looks around, trying to find Aaron. He’s nowhere to be seen.

 

 

“Where the hell are you?” A twig snaps and Harry looks over, watching as Aaron steps out from behind a tree, a smirk plastered on his face.

 

 

“Right here baby doll.” Harry hangs up the phone, making sure he’s close enough to the door.

 

 

 

“Do you stay up all night thinking of disgusting nicknames to call people or are you just disgusting enough on your own that you don’t have to think about it?” Harry snaps as he backs away from an advancing Aaron.

 

 

“I only think about what I should call _you,_ baby girl. I think about you all the time. Taking care of you, or you cooking dinner for me and the kids and giving me a massage after I come home from work.” Harry's eyes widen in terror, this guy wants a family with him?

 

 

_He really is fucking insane._

 

 

“I think about fucking you while you’re in a cute little skirt more often than not. Your legs would look so amazing in one.” Harry puts his hand on the handle, twisting it in case he had to make a quick escape. But then Aaron stops moving, only drinking in Harry’s frightened figure, licking his lips.

 

 

“I also think about my baby boy fucking my baby girl while I watch. Watch as he makes you fall apart, fuck that would be amazing.” Harry shakes his head in complete fear, opening the doors.

 

 

“Get the fuck out of here before I call the cops.” Harry’s voice shakes but he manages not to stutter. Aaron frowns as Harry heads inside.

 

 

“It’s either you or him.” Harry stops in the doorway, his heart dropping to his stomach.

 

 

“What?” He can feel Aaron’s smug smile on his back.

 

 

“Either you come with me or I take him. I could take you both now that I think abo—”

 

 

“Okay,” Harry tells him, cutting him off.

 

 

“What?” Aaron sounds genuinely surprised, Harry is too if he's completely honest with himself. But he can't let Louis go through that again.

 

 

He _won't_.

 

 

“I’ll go with you, just let me go grab my suitcase and we can go.” Harry feels Aaron’s breath go down his neck giving him shivers.

 

 

“Don’t take too long or I’ll come in and get you. You have 5 minutes.” Harry nods as he walks inside, rushing up the stairs. He walks into the guest bedroom he and Louis were staying in, grabbing a pen and paper.

 

 

He scribbles something down before he sets it down on the bedside table. He lets a tear fall as he gives Louis a kiss, knowing it would be the last time he sees him.

 

 

“I love you so much. I’m doing this to save you, please don’t do anything stupid.” Harry stands up and grabs his unpacked suitcase, moving towards the door. He leaves the house, walking over to Aaron’s car and getting in the passenger’s seat.

 

 

 

Harry flinches when Aaron grabs his hand, pressing a kiss to the back of it as the drive off.

 

 

******

 

 

Louis yawns as he sits up in the guest bed, stretching. He looks around for Harry, seeing a note on the bedside table addressed to him. He feels his heart sink as he sees it’s Harry's handwriting.

 

 

_You've protected me from my demons, now let me protect you from yours for once._

 

_Love, Harry._

 

 

“Liam! Zayn!” Louis screams as he falls to the floor. Footsteps are running through the house and soon the door is opened and arms are around him.

 

 

“He's gone! He w-went with Aaron!” Louis cries as two arms start to cradle him, trying to calm him down.

 

 

Harry is gone.

 

 

And it’s all his fault.

  
  



	10. Pain, Fear, and a River of Tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you thought you updated like two, three months ago and it didn't publish (literally only me).
> 
> I hope you guys are enjoying the story and don't hate me for the lack of updates. I'm working pretty much every day, I'm trying, pinky promise. Love you guys. Xx

“So, are we going to go and get my things from my house?” Harry asks as he stares out the window. Aaron rests his hand on his leg, rubbing circles into his inner thigh. It takes all Harry has to not slap it away.

 

 

“I have clothes ready for you, besides, you won’t be leaving our house until I can trust that you won’t run off.” Harry sighs and nods.

 

 

_It’s to save Louis._

 

 

“So you're just going to keep me captive for the rest of my life?” Harry feels his heart fall when he sees that they're leaving Doncaster, but then Aaron turns off the highway before they can actually leave. He watches as trees and grass fly by without a care until they pull over off the side of the road and Harry’s heart starts to race.

 

 

“You were the one who chose to come with me, you made the choice to spend the rest of your life with me.” Harry nods as Aaron unbuckles their seat belts, pulling Harry forcefully in his lap.

 

 

“It was either me or him,” he whispers the words softly as Aaron grips the back of his head, kissing his neck softly.

 

 

“Either you or him, and you chose the one I was hoping for.” Harry looks out the car window at the cars just driving past a kidnapper and his captive.

 

 

******

 

 

“We’ll find him, Lou.” Liam tries as Louis starts to throw things in Harry’s room in Ed’s house.

 

 

“Then why are we still here? Let's go to his house and rip the fucker to shreds!” Louis screams, his face red with anger.

 

 

“He sold his house, Lou. Zayn already checked.” Louis throws a glass cup against the wall, cursing to the wind.

 

 

“Well, where-fucking-else could he be?” Louis grumbles, letting Liam comfort him, holding him in his arms as he starts to cry.

 

 

“Maybe his house here?” Liam suggests, looking up at the door when Zayn, Niall, and Ed walk in.

 

 

“No, he’s not that stupid. Believe me, he’s too smart for his own good,” Louis hates to admit it but he is. The only person he knew that was smarter than him is Harry.

 

 

“Well, I’m hacking into every traffic cam in Doncaster, I’ll find them,” Zayn says, putting down his laptop.

 

 

“I'm so worried about him.” Louis whispers. They all stay silent because they all feel the same.

 

 

******

 

 

“Wake up, love.” Harry opens his eyes to be met with a small little farmhouse in the middle of a field. The house is yellow with a white screen door and a porch swing. It was beautiful.

 

 

 _Damn,_  Harry really wishes he wasn’t here.

 

 

“Let’s go, kitten.” Harry unbuckles his seat belt, gripping the handle and trying to open the door, but it’s locked.

 

 

“Childproofing the door? I wasn’t going to jump out of a moving car,” Harry whispers, flinches when Aaron slams his door. He moves over to Harry’s side, opening the door and taking his hand.

 

 

“I wanted to make sure, but anyway.” Aaron leads him into the house, a hand on the swell of his back. Harry turns to see that there is a keypad on the door, there goes an easy escape. “I got your room all set up because I knew you would pick to come with me. I got you a whole new wardrobe for the house and when we go out you can borrow some of my clothes.” Aaron opens the door—and,  _fuck_ , there's another keypad on the inside—to Harry’s room. And he really wants to cry.

 

 

The room is pink, not that he has a problem with the color, but the bed has handcuffs on them and rope.

 

 

“Look around.” Harry listens to him, his entire body tense. He goes to a drawer, opening it to find a horrible surprise. There are panties ranging from silk to lace to thongs. He closes the drawer and looks in the next one, finding it full of sex toys.

 

 

He hopes he can find a way out before Aaron can use them.

 

 

“Do you like them?” Hands are on his back, fingers trailing to his stomach as his heart completely drops.

 

 

“I want to sleep for awhile, is that alright?” Harry asks as Aaron kisses his neck.

 

 

“Of course, baby girl, I’m a bit tired as well, you’ll be sleeping with me. This room is only for when you make me angry and to hold your clothes and toys.” Harry nods, turning his head to the side to look at the monster.

 

 

“Will I ever see my friends and family again?” Aaron chuckles and presses a kiss to Harry's lips.

 

 

“Well, I’ll have to meet my mother-in-law sometime won’t I?” Harry looks at him in shock.

 

 

“M-Mother-in-law?” Aaron nods, grabbing Harry’s hand and slipping an engagement ring on his finger.  

 

 

“Well, once we get married that’s what she’ll be. I was thinking about having the wedding in July.” Harry lets out a tiny sob, not being able to control his emotions anymore.

 

 

“But that’s next month,” he whimpers out, his life is over. This is the end of everything good in his life.

 

 

“Well, I want to start having kids as soon as possible,” Harry falls to the ground, his body racked with sobs. Why did this have to happen?

 

 

“Don't cry, I'm excited too,” Harry cries.

 

 

“Let me go, you fucking psycho!” Harry hits Aaron as he picks him up, his weak little fists doing nothing to the strong man. “I don't want to be here! I want to be at home and go to uni and have a life! What the hell am I going to do about uni? I've paid for the whole year! My mother is dead and I lived with Louis’ family after I ran away from my foster parents!” Harry falls back down on his knees, his hands on his face as he lets out sobs. Aaron frowns.

 

 

“Don't worry about it now. Let's go get some sleep.” Aaron picks him up and puts in the code to the keypad on the door. Harry tries to see but his eyes are clouded with tears.

 

 

******

 

 

“So beautiful baby.” Harry cringes as Aaron lets his hands trail up and down his arms, pressing their bodies together. Harry pulls the oversized sweater Aaron made him wear, farther down to try and cover the panties he was forced to wear.

 

 

This is fantastic, he has no idea where he is. They drove into the middle of nowhere. They’re in a house in the middle of a field. He’s completely trapped. But he knows he can get out if he can call Louis, even with Aaron in the room.

 

 

“Honey, can I ask a favor?” Harry asks sweetly, giving out a fake giggle when Aaron tickles his sides.

 

 

“Anything baby, just name it.” Harry turns around in his grasp, batting his eyelashes, but looking down sadly seconds later.

 

 

“Can I call Louis? Tell him goodbye and to tell my friends? You can be in the room. I just feel bad for leaving without a proper goodbye.” Harry pouts as he reluctantly gives Aaron a kiss, pulling away seconds later.

 

 

“Of course dove, hold on.” Aaron leaves the room, Harry smirking when he’s alone. Obviously, they aren’t as secluded as he thought.

 

 

******

 

 

“Hello?” Harry hears Louis’ thick accent on the other side of the phone, his heart aching. He can’t believe this mess.

 

 

“Hello, Louis,” he says softly, smiling falsely at Aaron as he settled Harry on his lap.

 

 

“Harry! Where are you? I'm coming to get you—”

 

 

“I'm fine, Louis, I don't need rescuing.”

 

 

******

 

 

Louis’ mouth drops open as he puts it on speaker, signaling for Zayn to start tracking the cell phone.

 

 

“What do you mean?” Louis asks calmly, trying to give Zayn enough time.

 

 

“I’m tired of you saving me. Remember when we went to that little field by the lake when we were teens and I fell in and you saved me from drowning?” Louis writes down a field.

 

 

There was no field by the lake.

 

 

“Yeah.”

 

 

“Well, you could have gotten hurt. He’s not going to let me go or hurt me. Besides, we  _actually love_ each other.” Another clue only he knows.

 

_Love Actually_ was the first movie they saw together, it was at a nice little cinema on the outskirts of Doncaster. Louis took Harry there after he beat up Harry’s abusive foster father, they stayed there for the whole weekend.

 

 

“Are you sure about that? He’s fucking insane!” Louis yells in fake anger, but only the two boys realized that.

 

 

“He’s never told me any fake 'I love you's like some people did.” That one actually hurt Louis a bit, but he knows it’s true and to help make Aaron think this is for real.

 

 

“I don’t love, Harry,” Louis says as he looks at Zayn pleadingly. Zayn shakes his head.

 

 

“It's bouncing off too many towers, I can’t track it,” he whispers to Louis who nods in defeat.

 

 

“I know, I remember the fight we had at the house about it.” And they’re in a house. Then it all clicks into place.

 

 

Louis recognizes the vague description.

 

 

“So, you really want to stay with him?” Harry lets out a giggle on the other side, a fake one.

 

It’s not his real laugh.

 

 

“Yes, I just wanted to say goodbye.” And then the line is dead and Louis’ left with a breaking heart.

 

 

“He took him to the same place he hurt me,” Louis whispers.

  
  



	11. Freedom in the Wrong Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You guys are either going to be really confused or really pissed off or both. Hehe, love you guys.
> 
> Enjoy.xx

 

“Louis, are you sure that’s where they’re at?” Liam questions softly, putting a hand on his shoulder. Louis wipes a tear, nodding.

 

 

“I’ll never forget the place, it was so beautiful. I wanted to live there, I felt so happy before _it_ happened.” Louis can’t help but remember the first time he saw it.

 

 

******

 

 

_“Do you like it, baby?” Louis nods as he looks up at Aaron, his eyes shining with happiness._

 

 

_“It’s so beautiful. I can’t believe you live out here all by yourself!” Louis exclaims but then makes a confused face. “But why do you go to our school if you live all the way out here? Why not go somewhere closer?” Aaron smiles down at him as he running his hands through the smaller lad’s hair._

 

 

_“Because then I wouldn’t see you, now would I lovely? I couldn’t bear to not see your beautiful face every day. This house may be beautiful, but nothing is as beautiful as you,” Aaron says with a smile. Louis blushed, turning away from his boyfriend. A hand lifts his chin and lips are pressed against his. Aaron pulls his tiny body towards him, placing him comfortingly against his chest. Louis doesn’t think he could be happier than being here with Aaron._

 

 

******

 

 

Louis was so stupid back then, he knows this. But that was the first time Aaron told him that he loved him.

 

 

They were lies and Louis honestly can’t believe that he fell for it.

 

 

His thoughts drift off to Harry at that time. The boy was—and still is—so beautiful. His hair was so curly and he was so small and fragile, but strong.

 

 

Stronger than Louis ever has been.

 

 

While Louis was off on his love affair with the senior jock that everyone wanted, Harry was suffering at home, being beaten until his body was covered in blood and bruises. But he still kept a smile on his face and loved his abusive family.

 

 

“He’s so strong Louis, he’s going to be okay. He’s smart and he may not even need our help. He may be stealing the fucker’s car and on his way to the police station. He’ll be okay.” Liam gives Louis a comforting smile, but Louis hears the hesitance in Liam’s voice.

 

 

The unsure tone he holds is because they know what Aaron is capable of. They’ve seen him hurt innocent people, they’ve seen him become excited at the thought of hurting an innocent person and taking that innocence away.

 

 

And what’s even more frightening is that Harry is the most innocent of them all.

 

 

“Don’t promise me things you don’t know Liam. It’s not fair to me.” Louis croaks out as tears start to fall, a hand falling to his scarred hip.

 

 

“Lou, we’ll get him back. And we won’t stop ‘til we do. That I can promise you.” Louis leans over and hugs Liam tightly, letting himself break down in his friend’s arms. But the only person’s arms he wants to be in are miles away, locked in a room as he tries to escape the prison an insane man created for him.

 

 

******

 

 

“How does a pie sound for dessert?” Harry asks as he continues to make lunch. Barbeque wings, Harry hates barbeque, but he knows it’s necessary.

 

 

“Sounds lovely. I’ve got the best soon-to-be-husband ever.” Harry smiles, allowing Aaron to wrap his arms around his waist.

 

 

“Well, how about you go start eating and I’ll start making it.” Harry presses a kiss to his lips.

 

 

He wants to throw up every time he does it.

 

 

“You know, I’d rather eat something else first.” Harry bites his lip as Aaron moves him to the table, bending him over the flat surface. He tangles his hands in the boy’s hair, soon moving one down his back to his bum, gripping the flesh tightly. “Such a nice arse baby,” he praises, letting his lips skim the back of Harry’s neck. “God, I just wanna take you right here.” Harry tenses, even more, sucking in a breath.

 

 

“You promised to wait until our wedding night,” Harry says softly, not fighting.

 

 

It’s not the right time.

 

 

“I know, it’s just so hard with your perfect ass and gorgeous face and beautiful body all up in my face. I lose control sometimes.” Harry lets out a quiet fake giggle, grabbing the hand in his hair and removing it.

 

 

“I love you.” Harry never thought he’d ever lie about something like this, loving someone. He feels like such a hypocrite, giving Louis such a hard time but now he's doing the same.

 

 

But he doesn’t really have a choice.

 

 

Aaron hit him the last time he refused to say it back. He still has the ugly greenish-yellow color of the healing bruise.

 

 

“I love you too, baby girl. Finish up with the pie and then join me in the living room.” Harry nods as Aaron lets him up, moving back over to the counter. He lets out a sigh of relief once he can no longer hear footsteps.

 

 

He looks up at the ceiling as he grips the edge of the counter.

 

 

It’s been two weeks, two fucking weeks and Aaron is getting crazier every day.

 

 

He thought Louis would have come for him by now, but he’s given up on that. He’s gonna have to get out himself.

 

 

Which is why he’s making a food he hates.

 

 

Because it leaves fingerprints behind if Aaron doesn’t clean his hands enough.

 

 

He places the pie in the oven, taking his apron off and walking into the dining room, taking a seat next to Aaron.

 

 

“How was work today?” Harry asks as he starts to eat, only small bites because of the smell. It’s taking all he had not to gag.

 

 

“It was okay, everyone is so excited to meet you, darling.” He wipes his mouth with a napkin. Then there’s a crash from outside. Aaron’s eyes harden and he looks out the window. “Don't move, don’t make a sound, I’ll be right back,” Harry nods with a worried look, fake obviously because he knows it’s the old man’s truck that comes by every day and something always makes a loud crash.

 

 

And because Aaron is such a paranoid person, he always hurries and checks.

 

 

Aaron hits the buttons in the passcode sequence of five numbers and checks. Once he leaves, Harry springs into action.

 

 

He grabs the small piece of paper and a pen, writing down the numbers. He wipes them off so Aaron doesn’t realize he left prints, and then he sits back down before Aaron can see what he did.

 

 

This is the last part of his key to freedom. He’s already gotten the passcode for his bedroom and Aaron’s, so all he has to do is get into trouble to be put in his room and he can make his escape. And obviously he has to figure out the correct number pattern for the front door, but it shouldn’t be too hard. Harry is smart and remembers the sounds each key makes.

 

 

With the paper hidden, he starts eating once again. Aaron comes back a few seconds later, his expression angry.

 

 

“Stupid old man won’t fix his damn truck, it’s so annoying,” he mumbles angrily as he sits down. Harry continues to eat.

 

 

“Maybe he doesn’t have enough money to get it fixed,” Harry says quietly, taking a sip of his drink. Aaron glares at him.

 

 

“I don’t fucking care, he needs to get it fixed and you need to learn your fucking place,” Harry rolls his eyes.

 

 

“My place is at my home with Louis and my friends and going to uni and—”

 

 

“Your fucking place is here with your husband where you cook and clean and keep your mouth shut.” Aaron grips Harry's wrist tightly, leaving bruises no doubt.

 

 

“Don’t tell me what my place is because you’re fucking insane!” Harry yells, only to get slapped in the face. It hurts so much, but he needs to be alone tonight. He needs to get away.

 

 

“Your fucking sleeping in your damn room you ungrateful bitch!” Harry lets out a fake cry when Aaron drags by his arm him, saying how ‘sorry’ he was. “Get in there and I don't want to hear a peep out of you!” Aaron opens the door and throws him inside, slamming the door. Once the footsteps are gone, Harry lets out a sigh of relief.

 

 

He’ll be free tonight.

 

 

He’ll be free.

 

 

******

 

 

Louis sighs as he pulls up to the house. His heart beats fast, his eyes watering and his teeth clenched in anger.

 

 

He’s not going to let this happen again, especially not to Harry.

 

 

He looks at Liam and Zayn, both loading their guns up. He takes a deep breath and nods, parking the car and they jump out. They quietly sneak their way up to the front door, only to become angry at the security system.

 

 

“What now?” Liam asks, running a hand through his hair. Louis sighs and moves to the back of the house, moving to see the storm cellar is open. He takes a deep breath, this is where it happened, where his life was changed for worse.

 

 

_******_

 

_“I want to show you something beautiful,” Aaron whispered in his ear, a giggle escaping Louis’ lips. They walk around the house, stopping in front of two doors. Louis gives him a look of innocent confusion._

 

 

 _“Why are we going to the_ — _”_

 

_“Trust me, darling,” Aaron whispers, pressing a kiss to his neck._

 

_“Okay.”_

 

_******_

 

 

He takes a deep breath and opens the door quietly, signaling the other two to be quiet. They nod and he takes a deep breath.

 

 

It still looks the same, the walls are still grey and cement, wet and musty smell fills his nose once again and he shivers.

 

 

“You okay?” He faintly hears Zayn ask him, but all he can focus on is those grimy hands, touching him.

 

 

_******_

 

 

_“S-Stop! Let me go, Aaron!” Louis screams, only to get pushed to the ground. He scrambles to get to the door, but a hand grabs his ankle._

 

_“Oh, no you don’t you, I’m just giving a whore like you what you want.” He chuckles sinisterly._

 

 

_Clothes are being torn off his body, lips pressed against his skin as tears stream down his cheeks._

 

 

_“Lou. Lou. Shh, you’re okay.”_

 

 

******

 

 

“Louis, you’re okay, listen to my voice, shh.” Louis snaps out of his trance to feel arms around him. The familiar smell of his home fills his senses and he hugs Harry tightly, he’s never letting him go.

 

 

“I love you, Harry, I fucking love you.”

 

 

******

 

 

Harry wakes up to the sound of sobbing, a faint sobbing, but it still woke him from his light slumber. Aaron—as he’s come to learn—is a _very_ heavy sleeper.

 

 

And because of this, he’s able to sneak out of his room and follows the sound. He goes through the many doors that lead to the front, trying many patterns until he gets it. 07/12/18. The day they’re getting “married”.

 

 

He shuts the door quietly, his heart fluttering when he sees Louis’ car.

 

 

“He came for me,” he whispers, but then he frowns. They can’t be here.

 

 

They’ll ruin everything.

 

 

He walks around to see the cellar doors are open and Louis is sobbing on the ground. He smiles sadly and walks down the steps, ignoring the confused stares from Liam and Zayn and wraps his arms around Louis, whispering sweet things into his ear.

 

 

“Lou, Lou, you’re okay. Louis, you’re okay, listen to my voice, shh.” Louis stops crying suddenly and looks up, his eyes widening when they make eye contact. Harry smiles at the man he will always love, but will never have. But it hurts worse that this will be the last time they meet.

 

 

But no one except him knows that.

 

 

******

 

 

“I love you, Harry, I fucking love you,” Louis sobs quietly, wrapping his arms around Harry’s tiny waist. Tinier than before he left.

 

 

“I love you too, Lou, but you need to go before he realizes I snuck out of my room. He’ll be livid. You guys need to leave,” Harry whispers, pressing a kiss to Louis’ forehead. The three other boys freeze.

 

 

“You’re coming with us, Harry.” Harry smiles at the trio but shakes his head.

 

 

“I can’t, I _won’t_ come with you guys.”

 

 

Louis thinks his heart has literally stopped.


	12. Buried Memories are Released

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear that I will either update on here or wattpad and completely forget to put it on the other website...
> 
> So I'm sooooo sorry about the stupid wait. 
> 
> Enjoy loves.xx

Harry pushes Louis’ fringe away with a small sigh, wanting to remember every one of his features before he’s gone.

 

 

“I can’t leave him, he’ll go insane. And I don’t want him going after you—”

 

 

“I don’t care! We can keep him away from you—”

 

 

“Don’t you understand that I’m trying to save you from him? That it’s why I left with him in the first place? I can’t let you go through that pain again,” Harry says softly.

 

 

“Even if it means you get hurt in the process?” Louis spits out with hatred in his voice. Hatred for this situation, hatred for Aaron, hatred for himself, hatred for Harry’s kind heart. He sees bruises all over Harry’s arms and neck, and fuck—that monster has hurt Harry more in this short amount of time than he ever did to Louis.

 

 

He never had this many bruises.

 

 

“Yes, Louis, I’ll always hurt so you don't have too. That’s what I’ve always tried to do,” Harry whispers out, allowing Louis to place his head on the latter’s neck.

 

 

“Boys, go stand watch please.” Both are hesitant but nod, walking out the doors and shutting them both inside.

 

 

“Where else did he hit you?” Harry pulls up his shirt slowly. Black, blue, purple, green, yellow, red. Bumps and scratches cover his chest with bruises everywhere. He looks like he was hit by a truck. But Louis isn’t going to press this right now, he needs to stay focused.

 

 

“What do you mean that’s what you've always tried to do?” Louis interrogates, moving Harry away from his neck and forces Harry to look at him when he looks away.

 

 

“That's why I didn’t tell you what my father did to me because I didn’t want you to have to deal with it, I didn’t want to spoil your happiness. I wish I did though because maybe this wouldn’t have happened.” Harry lets out a sigh, it’s clear to see he’s blaming himself.

 

 

But it’s not his fault, and sadly, Harry doesn’t know that.

 

 

“That’s why I didn’t tell you about Justin or Sean or anyone who ever hurt me because I didn't want you to lose your happiness. That why I let those guys at school—” Harry shuts his eyes, he never told Louis that.

 

 

Crap.

 

 

“Let those guys at school what? What guys?” Harry looks away, removing Louis’ hands from his face. He lets out a shaky sigh, his eyes closed and he begins.

 

 

“A few guys on the football team, they-they wanted to hurt you.” Louis didn't know that. “They cornered me one day and told me. I begged for them not to, told them I’d do anything, I just didn’t want them to hurt you.” Harry sighs, playing with his fingers. And then he stops and Louis loses his cool after a few seconds.

 

 

“What did they do?” Harry doesn’t answer, his eyes castes towards the floor. Louis lifts his head, his jaw clenched tight. “Harry, what did they do? What did they do to you?” Louis repeats and Harry refuses to meet his eyes.

 

 

“At first it was little things, like doing their homework and getting them lunch and stupid things like that. Then they made me go over to each of their houses and clean and do their chores. Then they—” Harry takes a deep breath. “They started to get more…” Harry hesitates but eventually finds the correct word. “Aggressive with what they wanted.” Louis’ eyes furrow together.

 

 

“What do you mean aggressive with what they wanted?” Harry shrugs.

 

 

“Well, they all started to get angry at me when I didn’t do everything perfectly, or if one of the other guys had me for the day they would all fight about it. They threw me around like a rag doll most of the time. Then things started to get worse once they all cornered me at once of their houses.” A flutter of hatred ripples through Harry's bones.

 

 

“They all started to act more sexual towards me. Each of them giving me love bites which everyone could see and I wasn’t allowed to cover them up.” Louis remembers the day when Harry started to become as distant as Louis had become when he showed up with four dark bruises on his milky skin. And when Louis had asked about it, Harry told him not to worry about it and that it wasn’t a big deal.

 

 

It’s obvious now that it was and that Louis yelling at him that day was the wrong move.

 

 

“They made me sit on their laps whenever we were at lunch, and I was always grateful you weren’t there because I was always afraid you’d yell and cause a scene. They would make me strip for them and they’d grind on me to get off. They made me give them hand jobs a few times, but then you started being there for me again. Always taking me away from them and they got mad, but eventually left it. They didn’t touch me after that, they’d only stare at me and you with anger, but they couldn’t get to me because of you.” As Harry finishes up Louis presses a kiss to his curls, holding the boy tightly.

 

 

“Why didn’t you tell me? I would have ripped them to fucking shreds.” Harry looks ahead as Louis holds his head against his chest.

 

 

“You weren’t there,” Harry whispers softly, his eyes closed, heart beating fast as the words escape his lips. And Louis feels like a bullet pierced through his heart.

 

 

You weren't there.

 

 

You weren't there.

_You weren't there_.

 

 

“I-I—”

 

 

“Don’t, it’s in the past,” Harry whispers. But Louis can’t, that’s too big for him to comprehend. And the fact that Harry said he wasn’t there pisses him off. And only because he wasn’t there and that makes him pissed at himself. “But that isn’t important right now, what’s important is that you get out of here before he wakes up.” Louis rolls his eyes.

 

 

“We can go to the fucking cops, Harry! We fucking found you and you can't seriously just expect me to up and leave you like this!” Louis growls out, gripping Harry’s wrist and pulling the latter into a tight embrace. Harry savors it, he’s never going to feel this safe again.

 

 

“And what are they going to do to you, a drug addict and dealer? They’ll throw you and jail and then what the hell will I do?” Harry snaps, pulling away from Louis, fire burning in his eyes. “At least this way you’ll be free—”

 

 

“I’m not free if I don’t have you!” Louis shouts, Harry only flinching when he hears movement from upstairs.

_No._

 

 

“You woke him up! You have to leave!” Harry says, worrying away at his bottom lip as he stands, heading for the door. But Louis only grabs him, covering his mouth when he tries to fight back.

 

 

“I’m not leaving you in the clutches of that monster, you’re mine, Harry. I love you and I’m not letting him touch anything that’s mine again,” Louis whispers in his ear. Tears burn Harry’s eyes as he shakes in fear, simply by hearing someone yell.

 

 

“Harry! Where the fuck are you? Harry!” Aaron’s voice booms through the quiet area, Harry’s already in trouble and now it’s worse.

 

 

“Let’s go, he’s coming with us,” Louis says to the other two boys. Harry shakes his head, removing Louis’ hand from his mouth.

 

 

“I can’t leave even if I wanted too,” Harry whispers, tears threatening to fall. Tears of fear, anger, frustration, sadness. “I didn't want to tell you this but he put a tracking device on my ankle, it goes off if I'm too far away from the house.” Harry struggles to show them the bracelet around his ankle but he eventually does and they all curse. “Now you need to leave, please, I don't want him getting you too.” Harry pushed them towards the door, but Louis stops him, holding Harry's cheeks.

 

 

“Louis, hurry up,” Liam whispers but Louis only pays attention to Harry.

 

 

“I’m coming back for you and you better be coming with us willingly because I’m going to get that off and take you whether you like it or not.”

 

 

“Harry! Where are you, little fucking shit—”

 

 

“Okay—”

 

 

“Louis!” Louis pulls Harry’s face towards his and presses their lips together gently, butterflies erupting in both boys hearts.

 

 

“I’m coming back for you,” Harry nods, speechless to be honest. Why the hell did Louis kiss him? When their worst nightmare is coming for Harry when Liam and Zayn are yelling at them, why would he kiss him now?

 

 

“Go,” Harry mutters out as they both walk up the cellar doors. Harry starts to walk back towards the house but is stopped by Louis’ hand.

 

 

“I love you.”

 

 

But Harry still doesn't understand.

 

 

“I love you, too.” Louis either doesn’t understand that Harry doesn’t understand or it’s just not the time to deal with it because he only nods. Louis runs back to the car and Harry walks inside.

 

 

“How the hell did you get outside?” Harry turns to see Aaron absolutely livid, but Harry only smiles sadly.

 

 

“You didn't lock my door or the front door, I was only getting some fresh air,” Aaron’s glare seems to fade. A little at least.

 

 

“Why didn't you try to leave?” Harry shrugs.

 

 

“I didn’t want too. I don’t know where I am, how far we are from civilization, and how could I leave you? You’re my fiancé.” Harry takes a very subtle deep breath. “I love you, how could I leave you?” Aaron looks at him, anger still evident in his eyes, but Harry only walks up to him and places a forced kiss on his lips. And as Aaron melts into the kiss and rolls his hips into Harry’s, the boy starts to cry on the inside. This is his life now.

 

 

Pain, panic, hatred, abuse, fear, heartache, depression. And all this he’ll endure.

 

 

To protect Louis.

 


	13. Important: Please Read

Okay, so I rewrote this story.

 

The plotline is the same, but the mistakes, as well as a few important details, have been added.

 

I highly suggest that you reread the story or you will be extremely confused.

 

I'm also going to update chapter 13 within the next week.

 

I'll delete this chapter once I update chapter 13 and add this as a note, as well.

 

Love those of you who are still with me.xx <3

**Author's Note:**

> Kudo, Comment, Share, Subscribe, Bookmark for faster updates.


End file.
